My Hero
by UminoCheri25
Summary: It's funny how the saying "Dont judge a book by it's cover" applies to me. Before that day I thought he was just a ridiculous, sparkly fool. Who would have thought I'd see the real him AGAIN after he saved my life?
1. My hero

**Hiiii, now this is my first try at writing FANFICTION, so please take it easy on me. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF THE STORY SUCKS OR NOT! THANK you for reading my story and taking the time to review it. Also if you guys have advice on how to make it better or anything, please feel free to write tell me…I don't mind criticism. Thank you and ENJOY THE STORY!**

Here's my life story and how it all started, who would have thought my dream come true would turn into a disaster? Let me tell you how it all happened…..

"BEEP BEEP!" was the first sound of that day, the day were it all started. I woke up, and looked out the window to see the beautiful sky and smiled. Today was the day, I Cece Jones will have my spotlight dance. OOPS I mean me and Rocky will have our spotlight dance, hehe, sometimes I forget that I don't dance solo. You see when I'm out there dancing I feel different like every part of me becomes part of the music, and I feel like everyone's looking at me just me.

Another reason why I was so excited is because Gunther and Tinka didn't get a spotlight dance! HA, chuckling at the thought. Finally after month's of me and Rocky busting our asses dancing we get our reward!

"HEYYY CECE!" screamed Flynn,

I jumped up, _Great_, _Flynn... just what i needed to start the day. _

"WHATT?" I yelled back,

"MAKE ME SOME BACON, IT IS WHAT YOU GIRLS ARE FOR!" he replied.

God aren't little brother's a pain in the ASS? I got up took a shower, got dressed and put on some cherry lip gloss. Then I went into the kitchen, made my myself some coffee and just as I was about to leave a familiar little voice said, "HELLOOO, you forgetting something?", _Crap_.

"HERE have some of my famous one minute breakfast!.",

"EWWWW, "

"Oh stop complaining Flynn."

After that little moment of excitement I left for school. School that day was oddly boring, barely any highlights except this:

I stood in front of my locker and there came Rocky. Awesomely sexy as usual

"Hey Cece, ready for our spotlight dance?",

"Yuppers, that's all I can think about! Were gonna rock that place hard!." I responded with a glow on my face.

"Yuppers? Really Cece, but ignoring that HELL YEAH!" .

Then all of a sudden, a familiarly ridiculous accent said, "HA! You make me laugh, watch Cece freeze up from stage fright like before!".

I spun around and saw a tall, blond, muscular boy standing right there in front of me, my first thought, _What a hater_.

"Look Gunther, you are just jealous that me and Cece got the spotlight dance and you guys didn't!" Rocky replied in my defense.

"No, he just knows what good dancing is." said his pretty, blond twin sister Tinka. I just stared at all three of them as they fought insult after insult, now you ask why I'm not helping Rocky in attacking them back? Well truth is, not even Rocky knows this, but even though now I act like I hate Tinka and especially Gunther, in the past it was all different.

Actually when I met Gunther in first grade, we became best friends. He taught me how to dance, he's the reason why I even started to dance, he told me all his secrets and I told him mine(even how I was dyslexic). People would always bully me and push me to the ground, the only guy who'll ever protect me is him. I was even friends with Tinka but I was more close to Gunther. Now you wonder what about Rocky, well yah we were BFFS but she didn't know about me and Gunther's friendship since I didn't hang out with them as much at school, just at my house or his(plus I met her in 3rd and Gunther in 1st remember that).

Sadly things changed in 7th grade, we just grew apart and we stopped hanging out. Out of nowhere Gunther, just started treating me awful, he made fun of me, spread rumors about me, called me ugly and just plainly started hating me. I felt like he just backstabbed me without warning, but whatever right? Who cares anymore, anyways.

"GUYS SHUT UP!" I screamed jumping up and down,

"Let's stop fighting all ready this is so retarded!."

Rocky smiled, but Gunther and Tinka just stared at me, finally Tinka said in a heavy accent,

"Your Retarded!".

Then something that has never happened to me since first grade, Tinka pushed me. No not a simple girly push, a hard push full of hate. As I fell slowly, but lightly I screamed. Just before I hit the ground, out of nowhere someone with warm, protective hands pulled me up and to there chest and held me protectively and quietly whispered.

"Are you alright? Don't worry you'll never fall with me here Cece." he said.

That's when I realized it was Gunther, _is this a dream?, _I thought.

Gunther hasn't been that nice since 7th grade? I then hugged back and said "Thank you for saving me again."

Which is what I would always say when he use to help me before. As we hugged, it felt like an hour, when it was probably a second, but I felt safe again. Which is what I haven't felt for a while.

That's when Rocky said,

"WHAT THE HELL?" and Tinka said obviously disgusted

"WTF?"

Gunther then realized what he did, its like he saved me out of instinct, not really thinking about it.

"EWWW, let go of me Cece!" he said, and that's when I broke out of the trance and saw that the sweet Gunther left and now he was blaming me for this. Well HELL-NO, he is NOT going to embarrass me now.

"HEY you're the one who grabbed me and pulled me there!."

Gunther was shocked and he couldn't respond since he knew it was the truth. "Umm let's just go." said Tinka, "Ohhh and Cece I'm sorry for pushing you I went to far, really I mean it."

"Yeah you better be!" yelled Rocky as they left together. Then Rocky gave me an WHAT THE HELL? look and I just shrugged.

I ran off for the rest of the day and tried my best to avoid Rocky all day, because I just didn't want to talk about what happened. I'm not letting this little moment with Gunther catching me, confuse me and ruin my day. So, there that was the highlight of the school day, and now that all this awkwardness is over, time to move on to my spotlight dance I thought. Boy was I wrong, who would have thought the spotlight dance would be the worst moment of all?


	2. Why?

**Thank you guys for those nice reviews! Hope you guys enjoy the rest of this story, now sorry if sometimes the story is hard to understand but I will try to make it easier to understand! OHHHHH and another thing I'm open to any opinions on my story, just tell what you guys think and thanks for all the people who have reviewed, it motivates me more to keep updating! NOW enough about me back to THE STORY! ENJOY and please review, thank you. Now we will start of with Gunther's side of the story today…**

**Gunther's POV:**

What is wrong with me? Why did I save Cece as she fell? She deserved to fall and hit the ground when Tinka pushed her. I swore to never help her ever again after what she did to me. As I thought these same things over and over, Tinka said,

"Gunther, why did you save Cece when she almost fell? I understand what I did was out of line but you know what she did to us and she deserves it." I looked at her,

"Tinka, I don't know why I did it. I really don't understand. I guess it was instinct, I always would be saving her before….",

"Before that thing in 7th grade happened right?" finished Tinka,

"Exactly," I told her.

Tinka just shrugged and said "Your forgetting something, what did you say to her when you hugged her?", "I don't remember." I said in my most convincing voice because I was obviously lying, I remember exactly what I told her and what she responded back. I heard the words those exact words in my mind again _"Thank you for saving me again."_

**Cece's POV**

As I got ready for Shake it up Chicago and my spotlight dance today, I keep thinking about how Gunther saved me. I know I should have let the thought go by now, but I couldn't. Why? Well why does he hate me now so much? Why? Would he even save me if he hated me so much? What have I ever done to them, something defiantly happened and I never figured out what it was. When he saved me, he acted like before he started hating me and I remember exactly what he said

_"Are you alright? Don't worry you'll never fall with me here Cece." _

Yes, those were the exact words. Oh well no time to be thinking about Gunther anymore, I gotta go meet Rocky at the studio.

The lights flashed so brightly as i walked into the Shake it Up Chiago studio. The studio was full of energy that I just adored. This studio is my home away from home. Shake it up Chicago was the only place where I could dance my heart out without a care. Best part is that today was my awaited spotlight dance! My dream come true is finally here and its starting now, the music blasted through the speakers so loud, and I had a full smile on my face. Gary announced

"Here is Cece and Rocky on today's spotlight dance. Let's give them a warm welcome."

As I heard the clapping , I looked at Rocky and said

"This is it, our moment let's make it shine!", Rocky smiled and nodded.

_**Who would have thought this dream come true, would become a nightmare?**_

Then right as me and Rocky started to dance, a loud crack came from the ceiling and someone shouted

"LOOK OUT!".

At that moment I did not notice any of these things, all I remember is someone running to me, throwing themselves on top of me and pushing me from the stage. As they pushed me, I hit the floor hard and everything became blurry and then finally black. Just as I closed my eyes people were screaming, it was Rocky and someone else. There voice was familiar, but I fainted before I could realize who's voice it was.

**That's the end of this chapter, sorry that it's so SHORT! Hehe, but don't worry the next one is already up so just click to the next chapter to see what happens next!**


	3. Salty Tears

**Okay here's the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy it! Tell me what you think. :)**

I slowly opened my eyes, all I could feel was a horrible throb in my head. I put my hands on my forehead and found a bandage wrapped around it. I looked around to see were I was. It defiantly wasn't my room, first of all my bed is not this comfortable and my room doesn't have a T.V (_My mom's to cheap for that, Cops, I swear.) _

I was in a hospital? What happened again? That's when it all hit me, I was in Shake it Up when something happened? What happened?

Someone then opened the door, it was my mom. I was never so glad to see her

"Mom, what happened?"

"Ohh my poor Cece, you barley remember?" said my mom cried, as she ran to attack me with a hug.

"I'm so glad your alright, don't worry I'll explain it all to you later. I'm just so happy your fine, even though you fractured the back of your head, it wasn't to serious."

"REALLY? What happened?" I asked,

"Ohh honey, two lighters from the Shake it up Chicago studio ceiling fell, when you and Rocky were doing your spotlight dance. I swear if something worse happened to you I was gonna sue, but your fine and you'll be out of the hospital by tomorrow."

"MOM! What about Rocky, is she okay?" I asked full of concern.

"Well, that's a different story. She's in critical condition. The doctor's won't tell me anything else. I'm so sorry sweetie."

I looked at mom with tears in my eyes, _how can this be?_ My best friend gets hurt and I just get a bump on my head?

"Mom how is it possible that Rocky got more hurt than me if we were dancing on the same spot in that moment?" I asked. My mom looked at me for a while and said

"They told me that a young man miraculously ran to you before the lighter hit you, and he pushed you out of the way. After he pushed you, he got hit instead and you fell on the ground.

"What was his name?" I asked shocked, _Who would save me?_

"Gunther."

I stared at her like if she was telling an amusing joke. Gunther saved me once again from danger. Him, the guy I've been thinking about so badly, wondering why he hates me. Saved my life again and what have I done for him? NOTHING just cause him pain. That's when I broke down, sobbing quietly. My mom just grabbed me and hugged me.

"Cece, darling you should be really grateful to him, they say if that lighter hit you, you would have suffered terrible head injuries. Better him than you right sweetie?"

I looked at my mom with hot tears in my eyes, how could she be so selfish? It would have been better for the lighter to hit me instead, it's not fair that Gunther had to suffer from what should have been my destiny.

"Mom how could you say that, I deserved to be hit not him!" I screamed crying. "What happened to him?" I asked furiously wiping the tears from my face.

"He got his leg broken and is in a coma, they say he may not be able to dance again." said my mom.

_What?_ This can not be happening, this has to be a nightmare. I don't want any of this! I wished that lighter hit me instead, not Gunther or Rocky either. Neither of them deserved this, I've been selfish all along blaming Gunther for hating me and I deserve it more than Rocky ever will. Now I might never be able to dance with Rocky again. Gunther risked his own life just to save my stupid, worthless one. I hate this part, I hate it all.

"Mom could you please leave, I need to rest. I just can't think anymore." My mom gave me a hug and kiss goodbye and told me she will pick me up tomorrow to go home. She also left a bag with everything I needed and clothes for tomorrow.

I woke up extra early that morning and got dressed. My head hurt, but I chose not to complain since Gunther and Rocky are in worse conditions. It isn't fair that there the ones in the hospital and I'm right here going home, all fine and well. I unwrapped the bandage on my head and saw stitches, it's okay since my hair covered most of them. My mom still wasn't here so I just took the bag and went to visit Rocky and Gunther.

I went to Rocky's room first, since it was next door to mine. There was Rocky on the hospital bed sleeping, her leg was in the air, being held there. She had cuts all over her arms and some on her face. I just looked at her once and started to cry,

"Rocky wake up please." I said loudly.

"Cece is that you, are you okay?" she said opening her eyes slowly.

"Yes I am, are you?" I asked.

"No, I'm not everything hurts, but I'm glad your alright." said Rocky and she smiled a bit.

I was in awe. She was the one in pain and she's happy that I'm alright and doesn't mind that she's not.

"I love you Rocky. You just don't deserve this! I promise to come here everyday and bring you everything you need, especially homework since I know you love it." I smiled, half crying.

"Thank you, I love you to Cece and don't worry the doctor told me I'll be out of here in two weeks. I'll be fine." she said. I smiled,

"I'm so happy! Watch them pass by fast!" I said.

"Promise me to ask Deuce to come and visit me?" Rocky asked with laughter.

"Ha! I bet I won't even have to ask, remember he likes you and you like him. You should tell him after you get out of the hospital, so you guys can finally go out!" I laughed, "I promise to ask him anyway!"

I left Rocky's room with a smile, she'll be alright. I'm so glad I didn't lose her. I didn't know what I'd do if I did. I'm glad we'll be able to dance again someday. I thought as I walked down the aisle to Gunther's room. I hope that Gunther is in better conditions then I think he is.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry for no GECE interaction YET, but I promise NEXT CHAPTER DEFIANTLY! ALSO here's another mystery to think about, remember how in the chapter before Tinka and Gunther said that Cece did something to them and that's why they hate her. Well Cece doesn't even know that she did something, hmmmmm well this finally be answered in the next chapter? Who knows? Ohh wait me of course! HAHA! OHH sorry for dramatic chapters, promise happier chapters in the future! Thank you for reading and REVIEW your opinions and tell me what you think about story? I appreciate you guys for reading my story and better chapter's coming. PROMISE! :)**


	4. If looks could kill

**OKAY! FINISHED! After school, and piles of homework. I found some time to work on the next chapter for the story. Funny story, I had the draft for the story written already but then I lost it…..yup so I had to try to rewrite what I had again….nice, right? Anyway hope you guys enjoy, please REVIEW and if you guys have any suggestions to add to my story please feel free to. Another thing I know it's annoying to always be saying review the story, but it's that it is really important for me to read what you people think of my story! Thanks and enough of me. Time to see what happens next! (Long read ahead) Okay I've decided to split this chapter into two chapters. PART 1 is this, PART 2 is next so enjoy this one first and read the second part if you're interested to see what happens next.**

As I stared at the door knob of Gunther's room I was paralyzed with fear. _Why was I afraid?_ I asked myself. Inside, I knew what I was afraid of. That he was worse then I imagined, that I ended his life, that it was all my fault. Even if he got out of the hospital, what if he can't dance ever again? That will be awful, there's no point to life if you can't do what you love, especially dancing which is so important to him. Inside I knew what my other biggest fear is, what if he'll regret saving me? It's all my fault, I should've been the one hit, I didn't deserve to be saved. Why did he do it? WHY? I also knew deep inside, at some point I'd have to stop being a wimp and open this door.

I slowly twisted the doorknob and opened it.

What I saw made my eyes start tearing up, he looked awful. He laid on the hospital bed, his blond hair over his sleeping face full of cuts, the heart monitor beeping, one of those oxygen things on his face, and his leg was held up there wrapped in bandages. My mouth was dry, Gunther my best friend turned enemy saved me from this. I walked over to him and stared at him. What can I say though, what can I do, but just stare? That's when I realized a tear of mine fell on his face, he wrinkled his nose a bit and just turned the other way. I actually smiled at that, it was a sign that he might wake up soon from his coma _hopefully_.

Then someone opened the door, I turned around and saw Tinka.

She was pretty shocked to see me there, she actually jumped a bit. Then she looked at me and glared. Now if looks could kill that one look would have knocked me dead.

"What are you doing here?" she asked bitterly.

"I was just visiting Gunther to see how he's doing." I responded not knowing what else to say.

"Oh really, who would have thought you'd give a crap about him, after what you did to him!" she screamed.

That really shocked me into tears, what did she mean after what I did to him, is she mad that he got hurt saving me?

"What do you MEAN BY THAT!" I yelled with hot tears rushing down my face. Tinka seemed really surprised to see me cry, and out of nowhere she also started crying.

"I'm talking about what you did to him and me in 7th grade." she screamed.

"You're a bitch, you don't how much pain you caused me and Gunther when you did that to us." she said with more hate and anger in her words.

"Plus now look at this. Gunther got hurt for saving someone like YOU!" she screamed more loudly.

"What are you talking about? I've never done anything to you or Gunther." I asked dumbstruck and clearly confused.

She looked at me and gave off a sarcastic laugh,

"Here's something that will make you remember. You see how all 3 of us used to hang out all the time? Well remember that day when those people started making fun of us for being different or FREAKS as they said it." she said slowly staring at me in disbelief that I couldn't remember what I did to them.

"You mean stupid Frankie "The Complication" and his retarded boy gang?" I asked remembering that day how they called Gunther gay just because he liked to knit clothes for his sister and wear sparkles every now and then. They also pushed Tinka to the ground laughing. I remember that day. It was awful, that was the day I got Frankie "The Complication" expelled.

"Yes, well he got expelled right, isn't that nice?" she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Were are you going with this? What did I do to you guys?" I asked in confusion, it's not my fault that Frankie did that to them, plus I was the one him expelled!

"TINKA I GOT HIM EXPELLED! REMEMBER? SO WHAT DID I DO WRONG?" I asked.

"Well Cece we thought that to, until that night when Frankie attacked both of us again, this time when me and Gunther were coming home from the library. He came with his gang, attacked both of us, and stuffed a sock full of toxic smelling gas in both of our mouths." Tinka took a pause, this clearly was painful for her to tell. She took a deep breathe and then continued her story.

"He beat Gunther up and threw slimy goo all over me. Then he threw us both on the floor and laughed saying,

"Thank Cece for this, if she didn't tell me about how you guys blabbed to the principle and got me expelled, this wouldn't have happened. She also texted me were you guys would be today, so I could follow you and teach you a lesson for not keeping quiet." he laughed and said,

"Isn't she you two's best friend? Well turns out not, that teaches you Gunther for wanting my girl!".

After that he left us both on the floor, I started to cry and Gunther was on the floor bleeding. He got up and told me not to worry he'll take care of this. After that we both swore to hate you forever, for betraying us! But I suppose Gunther never stopped caring for you even after that day."

After Tinka finished her story, she looked at me. I had my mouth WIDE-OPEN, because all of it was a lie, I never told Frankie that it was Gunther and Tinka that got him expelled. I never texted him were Tinka and Gunther would be. I barely even knew him, what bothered me the most was the way Tinka told me he called me his girl. I am not his girl, or ever will be that fucking jerk's girlfriend.

"Tinka! All of it is a lie, if you guys were really my friends how could you guy's believe him so fast? Where was the proof?" I asked pretty upset over all this.

"He showed us your phone with the texts that you send him!" she yelled,

"Stop denying everything we know is true!".

"What are you talking about I lost my phone in the beginning of 7th grade? I always use my computer to instant message or use my home phone to call my friends, because I never got a new one after that." I told her. She looked at me in disbelief,

"Frankie showed us your phone and those messages as proof? I do not understand?" said Tinka.

I didn't understand why would Frankie attack Gunther and Tinka for getting expelled if it was me who did it? Why would he steal my phone in the first place and send fake messages to it to make it look real? What kind of of motive did his plan have, because if he were mad at me, he should have just hurt me, it was my fault he got expelled, I blabbed on him. I just don't understand at all, what is going on here?

"Tinka I SWEAR TO GOD I DIDN'T HELP FRANKIE IN ANY OF THAT, I GOT HIM EXPELLED REMEMBER,WHY WOULD I LIE TO HIM TELLING IT WAS YOU PEOPLE? I WOULD NEVER BETRAY YOU GUYS LIKE THAT ESSPECIALLY GUNTHER, BECAUSE HIS ALWAYS BEEN MY HERO AND BEST FRIEND!" I screamed loud enough that a nurse came rushing in to make sure we were all right.

Tinka looked at me shocked. Something in my voice, either it was the look on my face or tears in my eyes that convinced her that I was telling the truth. Maybe it was what I said about Gunther being my hero. Man, did I feel embarrassed after I said that. Calling Gunther my hero, what's wrong with me?

After those words left my mouth, Tinka hugged me. She apologized for holding this against me and never asking me for my side of the story. She also told me that I could visit Gunther in hospital whenever I wanted and I can visit her to. Then she left and said she saw my mom outside. I told her to tell my mom to pick me up later cause I was visiting one of my friends who got hurt due to the lighter accident. Tinka agreed to give her the message and told me that when Gunther wakes up tell him the truth about how I didn't help Frankie at all that night, she left and said,

"Good Luck" to me with a wink. I blushed remembering that I just outwardly admitted to sort of liking Gunther. Tinka shut the door with a slam, leaving me alone with a sleeping Gunther.

**HAHAHA! Sorry I beat you guys into thinking a romantic chapter was coming right? Well SORRY I promise part 2 is more Cece and Gunther action, but I had to get this out of the way first and explain many things about why Gunther and Tinka hated Cece and how none of it is true. Now that, that is out of the way you can enjoy some Cece and Gunther interaction in PART 2 of this chapter! PROMISE! Another thing, here's a foreshadow of what is to come, lets start with things are about to get more COMPLICATED after part 2 is done! HAHAHA! PLEASE Review and tell me what you guys think of the story and if it interests you?**


	5. Fest it up

**Here's PART 2 enjoy what happens….please comment on what you think of the story and more interesting GECE moments to come.**

After Tinka left me alone in the room with Gunther, I felt weird. What can I do now? He's in a coma and will be in one in for who knows how long. So what do I do now? I looked at Gunther's sleeping face and said,

"You know I've missed you for so long and since your sleeping I can say whatever I want to you without you responding back. Since I can do this I've decided to visit you everyday till you wake up!".

Then I looked up and shook my head in shame. I know he's in a coma and its pretty ridiculous that I'm talking to him while he's a sleep, but I feel that this way I can tell him all that's on my mind and let out all my thoughts without being afraid of what he'll think.

That's how it went, I visited Rocky and Gunther everyday. Everyday when school was over, I'd go visit Rocky, with Deuce of course! All three of us would hang out in her room for a while. After a while, I noticed that Rocky and Deuce wanted to hang out by themselves, just the two of them for a while.

I just left to visit Gunther and see how he was doing. I'd help all the nurses with bringing him all he needed, such as blankets and pillows.

Yes, Rocky finally got out of the hospital after two weeks! It was a miracle she healed fast _she still needed the crutches though_, but it was also a miracle what happened between Deuce and Rocky! Finally after months and months of them just saying there just friends, they finally admitted that there going out! I was totally happy for them especially since I knew there was more to them than just friends. It was so cute how they had little nicknames for each other and everything.

He'd call her RB and she'll call him Deucie _I know corny names but come on there just enjoying being a couple!_. On the day she left the hospital he carried her out to her house, so she wouldn't have to use her crutches. It was romantic and all, but I ended up carrying the crutches. _Funny right?_

Anyway after Rocky left the hospital, I'd just come to visit Gunther. Almost everyone from the hospital staff recognized me and knew who I was. They knew me as Cece the girl who'll be waiting for the handsome blond kid to finally wake up from his coma. Since I went to the hospital everyday (I kept my promise to always visit him, till he wakes up from his coma). I actually helped out a lot, I visited the other patients and danced to help cheer them up a bit. It was touching how my dancing and perkiness made people happy.

Anyway as the days passed by, I was worried he'll never wake up. Everyday I'd go with hope that he'll be lying there looking out the window or whatever, but he never was. I'd just go into his room, tell him about my day and let out how I felt about everything. I even talked about Rocky and Deuce. It felt crazy to be talking to Gunther while he was in a coma, but it's like he was hearing me somehow. Finally the day we all waited for had to come.

Everyday after I came out of the hospital I'd get ready for Shake it up and Flynn always begged me not to go because he was worried I might get hurt again. I was touched when he'd do that, but I finally convinced him I will be alright and not to worry about me since I'm his big sister, and I've got to be the one worrying about him. Who would have thought Flynn cared at all? Anyway lets set aside this subject about Flynn and lets get back to the story.

I got early that morning looked out the window and smiled. I felt melancholy, not sad but not happy either. A little anxious as well. I couldn't wait for school to be over, so I could go and visit Gunther to see if he'll finally wake up. It's been two months since that lighter accident and he's still in a coma. The doctor's told me he'll finally wake up soon, I just hope that day can finally come.

You see there are just so many things to say, I have to thank him for saving me and explain to him about the thing with Frankie and how everything he told them was a lie! I also have to figure out why I'm so excited to see Gunther everyday, why I keep blushing when people mention his name and this weird feeling I have, a nice warm feeling.

I came out of school that day and ran to the hospital.

"Hey what's up Cece?" asked one of the nurses named Jackie,

"Hey just visiting-" I didn't get to finished my sentence when someone said,

"She just visiting her beloved boyfriend" said Tinka coming out of Gunther's room.

I blushed beet red and I shouted

"He's not my boyfriend!",

"Really? Then what is he?" asked Tinka mockingly,

"He's…he is…ummmm. OHHH Shut UP! TINKA!" I shouted running off. As I ran, I heard the nurses and Tinka laughing there asses off. _How embarrassing_, and I thought that these old nurses were suppose to be wiser.

I opened the door to his room, room 312, and went in. I got out my usual chair and took out a star sticker I found and stuck it on his forehead for amusement.

"So Gunther remember how'd we always stick all kinds of stickers on each other's forehead for amusement when we were in first grade? Well I thought it'd be funny if I stick this one I found on you." I said.

Then I looked at him and said

"Man I wish you'd wake up, so much to talk about. Wow two months have passed by and your still in a coma I wonder what happens to your mind in a coma? Hmmm…..".

That's when suddenly I saw Gunther open his eyes slowly, I jumped a bit backward and fell off my chair.

"What...What's going on? Where am I? Cece?" he said obviously confused.

That's were I lost control, he woke up, Gunther finally woke up after all this time. Two months doesn't seem like a lot, but for me it felt like forever. I then attacked him with a hug,

"You're awake you've been in a coma all this TIME! You saved me that day in Shake it up, from the lighter." I said, so happy that I had a few tears coming out.

He's awake, he can finally get back to living his life and now I can finally tell him all that's been on my mind.

"WHAT? I've been in a COMA? All this time and what the hell are you doing here? I never saved you. Your kidding me." he said with disgust in his eyes.

I looked at him, I knew he hated me, but who would have thought he'd hate me this much?

I felt my smile turn into a frown. I knew that I couldn't face him and tell him everything I wanted to say. About how Frankie lied to him, because he might never believe me.

Plus, maybe he regrets saving me now. I hate it that he woke up.

"Gunther... I. Thank you." I said with tears in my eyes. I opened the door and just ran off and ran home. I heard Gunther scream,

"ARE YOU CRYING? CECE come back!"

Well no, I'm not coming back. You hate me and will never believe me. What did I think? That he'll wake up and everything will be magically fixed? _How stupid of me. _

That's when I bumped into Rocky and Deuce. _Great, just what I needed_.

"Hey isn't that Cece over there, RB?" asked Deuce as he saw a fiery red head running into the apartment building.

"Yah, she looked like she was crying Deucie, I'll go check on her." said Rocky sounding really worried.

"Quick kiss?" said Deuce with his puppy dog face.

"Yah, okay."

Rocky gave Deuce a quick kiss and then ran up into the apartment building, to Cece's apartment. Rocky knocked on the door and shouted,

"I know your in here! Open up CECE! What's going on? I'm worried."

_Great Rocky_, what do I do now? She wouldn't stop shouting, she must be worried. I wiped my face, and knew I had to talk to Rocky. I can't worry her to much, plus if it were her in this situation I'll do the same thing.

I opened the door, and hugged Rocky. I told her everything about me and Gunther's past, how he saved me from the lighters, how he was in a coma, how Frankie lied to Tinka and Gunther for them to hate me, how he woke up and just treated me so badly that I just couldn't help but leave.

Rocky was a great listener, when I finished my story she told me what she thought.

"Cece, don't you see you're falling in love with him? That's why you visited him everyday and seeing him treat you that way broke your heart so you couldn't help but just leave."

"Rocky…..in love with Gunther? But what do I do now?" I asked.

"Girl, leave it up to destiny. Everything will work out. Just...fest it up and be strong. He loves you to and it will be fine. I just know it." said Rocky with a smile.

Then she left the apartment and I went into my room. Rocky made me feel better, but what now?

I took a nap for 50 minutes, then I heard a knock on the window. I got startled, we have a fire escape-balcony and anyone can enter just by knocking and opening the window. I got up with a bat that belonged to Flynn, and opened the curtain to see who was there. I was shocked, to see who I saw.

His blond hair was flowing in the wind beautifully and his blue eyes stared at me. He pointed to open the lock on the window. _It was Gunther! No way Gunther!_

This must be a dream, its just to good to be true. I opened the window, and before I had the chance to say,

"Gunther what are you doing here?", he jumped in and grabbed me by the waist and put his hands on my face and kissed me. It was a long, tender full of passion kiss. As we kissed sparks flew everywhere. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed it while it lasted.

**WOW! Finally they kissed right! It's been taking forever for some CECE and GUNTHER action. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Promise the next one will be up faster and it'll be more romantic and fun, and less drama. I hope you guys really enjoyed reading this chapter as I enjoyed making it. Please review and tell me what you think, any opinions are okay. Please tell me if you enjoy the story or not? If you're interested please keep reading, cause more better chapter to come!**


	6. Something real

**Wow, man it has been a long week! Well here's the next chapter you know the rest review, enjoy the story and thanks for reading! **

I slowly pulled away from him, and the kiss still lingered in my lips. It was like a dream come true, but a hundred questions were on my mind.

"How?, What?, Why?".

Was all I could say to him, my face was totally rosy pink and shocked because of what just happened in 3 simple minutes. I kept stumbling on my words but he understood perfectly but what I meant.

"How? I got here when I sneaked out of the hospital to see you, my broken leg has already healed. Remember? What? Well I came here to see you and ended up kissing you. Why? Because Tinka told me the truth about Frankie ands how he lied, she also told me how you'll visit me everyday in the hospital, how you'll always talk to me everyday even though I was in a coma and how you like me." he said smiling smugly when he said the part of me liking him.

I blushed for a second and said

"HEYY! I never said I LIKED YOU OKAY! I just wanted to repay you for what you did for me."

He smiled mockingly,

"Really, well that's not what your lips said." he said chuckling.

At that moment I realized I missed this, talking to him, just seeing him smile and being with him. That kissed answered my question, I do like Gunther. I was just to ignorant to realize it, till I almost lost him and now that I see this fact I'm not letting this go. That's when Gunther looked at me with serious eyes,

"Cece, can't you see I didn't save you so you can owe me or repay me? I did it because I love you. Your plain amazing, you have courage, strength, beauty and an amazing personality. Even when I thought I hated you because of Frankie's lies. I still loved you ever since we meet that day."

I looked at him, my face was blushing and I felt warm.

"Gunther I don't know if I love you yet or not, but I do like you and I want this to be real not something that just happens and then ends in 2 months."

He looked at me and then answered

" Let's make it real then, Cece Jones will you go out with me? So we can get to know each other again like we used to."

I felt amazingly happy, when he asked this, it was to good to be true.

"YES!" I answered smiling from ear to ear. Then I jumped on top of him to give him a big fat bear hug. It was a warm hug, it's funny how I felt safe in his arms.

Gunther then looked at me and said

"I should get back to the hospital, so they don't get worried and think I ran away or something."

I giggled at how Gunther managed to escape from the hospital so smoothly, but I do know they probably need better security if an 14 yrs old boy can sneak in and out of there.

As he left me room, I started jumping up and down. How did this happen so fast? Me and Gunther are going on a date tomorrow and I feel like I can fly. This whole moment was like one of those soap opera's, that my mom watches during her free time_, yah she can't get a date so she watches soap opera's all the time. _Who would have though after so many mixed signals, and confusing moments, it all work out pretty well.

**UNKNOWN POV**

As Cece thought those words and stared at the window pretty content with life and what happened with Gunther, someone close by was keeping an eye on her.

"So she thinks she can be happy with that FREAK? Well after there little date, things are going to get complicated for those love birds."

**YA YA I know short chapter…but I wanted to get a cute little tiny moment between the two before the next chapter you know there big DATE! HEHEHE! Plus why not foreshadow a bit about what will happen next. Any thanks for reading! I Promise bigger and better chapter next, please review and thanks for reading!**


	7. The million dollar date

_**HEYY its been a while since I uploaded a NEW CHAPTER! So here it is, I hope you guys enjoy it! Also I appreciate all you guys who actually take time to review my story, please tell me what you feel or think on it please! I know wow this girl begs a lot for reviews but as most wise writers say reviews are my chocolate hehehe :)(I know cliché but my reviews help me understand what you guys think or feel of my story so I can fix it and write more, for your reading pleasure!) So thank you for taking your time to read my story (and this paragraph) and please enjoy the story.**_

"OMG" was what Rocky said after I broke the news to her about what happened between me and Gunther and the DATE that's tonight.

"Girl, you deserve this, after all you've been through. I'm so happy for you, I'm glad everything worked out" said Rocky with the biggest smile on her face. I was extremely touched, okay I know she's my best friend and she's suppose to be glad for me, but her being so happy for me well it just left me speechless.

"So whatcha wear to the date?" asked Rocky

"Well, ummm…" I answered with a shrug, uh-oh, I didn't know what I was gonna wear! CRAP!

"Don't Tell me you don't know what your gonna wear!" yelled Rocky looking at my face with a panicked expression. It was easy to see that I wasn't fashionable prepared for this date.

"That's it let's go SHOPPING! Don't worry I got my debit card back so everything's on me." Rocky said beaming with excitement.

"Rocky! I totally owe you! I LOVE YOU(no homo), see this is why you're my best friend!" I told her while hugging her super tight.

"LET'S GO SHOPPING" we said squealing with thrill.

_**A few hours later:**_

"Cece you look amazing, so beautiful." said Rocky

I was wearing a cute short mini red dress, it was sleeveless and had a cute bow in the middle. I of course added the finishing touch a jean jacket on top, honestly I thought the dress looked to formal so I wanted to make it more causal. My feet of course had on my favorite black boots(they were my lucky boots!). My hair was it usual red, curly self and I left it down.

"Thanks Rocky, if it weren't for you I'd be lost with what to wear." I said with a smile.

"Well I just wanted you to have an amazing night, plus I want you to get a boyfriend so me and Deuce can double date with you two." said Rocky

"Win-Win situation right?" I asked

"Correct" she said giggling

That's when I heard a knock on my door, my heart seemed to stop for a second and I felt butterflies all over. I Cece Jones was nervous for the first time in forever.

"It's him, go Cece don't worry I'll clean up the mess we made in your room! Good luck! Oh and remember don't do that weird laugh you use when your nervous!" said Rocky with a smile and in seriousness.

"What weird laugh? I don't have a weird laugh when I'm nervous!" I said laughing

Damn that laugh I did right there was the weird laugh she was talking about. Rocky gave me an I told you so look.

"Ohhh whatever, bye Rocky! Ohhh tell Flynn he better go to bed before 11:00 p.m." I shouted and then I put my hand on the door knob, slowly twisted it and opened the door.

Gunther's POV

When Cece opened the door my mouth opened due to how shocked I was to see her so beautiful, I knew she was pretty and all but she looked amazing when I saw her that moment. She had a mini red dress on and at the same time she managed to make such a formal dress look causal. I am such a lucky guy.

"Gunther, you look? Normal…" said Cece stunned when she saw what I was wearing, yah I ditched the sparkles for one night just to impress her and it worked. I smiled proudly when she said that,

"Yah I decided to take a break from sparkles, I wanted this night to be special." I told her

"You look cool, but I don't want you to change who you are for me. I feel funny saying this you look great and all, but I miss your old look a bit, It's more you." said Cece smiling.

I couldn't help but blush she is so sweet I can't believe she doesn't care if I like sparkles and likes me to be myself, unlike Danielle god I wonder why I even dated a bitch like her.

"Cece, don't worry I can always be myself around you. You look beautiful Cece I mean it." I told her, "Come on let's go" I grabbed her hand and we both went outside.

Cece's pov

It was 8 o-clock at night, I usually hate walking at night, but with Gunther holding my hand I felt safe. I hate how there was an awkward silence between us two as we walked but I was nervous and just didn't know what to say. Man, I hate this side of me, I'm usually so outspoken but with Gunther it's hard.

Gunther was wearing regular clothes, jeans with a chain attached, he had a cute blue v-neck shirt on, with air Jordan sneakers. I admit he looked hot but not like himself you know. Still I loved the way he dressed regular for me so heck with it.

"So where are we going?" I asked really curious

"Well I want it to be a surprise, but here's a hint you've never been there before." he said smiling.

"You know I hate surprises! Plus what kind of hint was that?" I asked in all seriousness

"Come on give me a better description even though you say I haven't been there just tell me something about this amazing place were going to!" I said with some sarcasm in my voice.

"Don't get impatient on me. Okay, here's one hint." said Gunther while thinking about what to say next.

"I usually go to this place when I have a lot on my mind, and I just want to relax" said Gunther with a dazed expression on his face.

Hmm, where could we possible be going, that hint made me more confused. It can't be a restaurant, so where?

After slight conversations, and a lot of walking! WE finally made it I supposed.

"Here we are!" said Gunther with excitement.

I looked around it was a beautiful place, we were on a lake board walk. There were old styled lamps all around and the water dazzled in the light. Since it was autumn there were also stunning colors on the tress of gold, red and light- orange and some leaves on the floor of the board walk.

"Gunther, this place is amazing!" my voice sorta of echoed around, I was glad we had lamps all around so it wasn't to dark.

"How'd you find this place?" I asked

"Well, when I first came to America I was extremely lonely at first. Even though I had Tinka, I wanted other friends other than my sister. Anyway due to that I would always be walking around all alone and I stumbled onto this place." he told me. "I've always feel at peace when I'm hear." he said ended his sentence.

I frowned a bit, I felt bad that Gunther felt lonely and I noticed it was true he didn't have much friends, plus at lunch time he was always sitting alone or with Tinka. Due to the fact that people thought he was weird, just cause he dresses and talks different. Why must people always judge?

"Gunther, You know what? I promise after this date will work on getting you some guy friends! I know how it feels to always be left out."

I told him knowing that he understood what I meant ,because of my dyslexia people would always judge me before they knew me so I stopped telling people that secret due to those reasons.

Gunther looked at me with soft, kind eyes and smiled. Then he took a deep breathe, grabbed my tiny, soft hand, and said "Thank you Cece."

That's when I turned to him and we sat down on a bench. I looked at him curiously and said "Here's the million dollar question." He looked at me and laughed, "You remembered about that game show we loved to watch." I giggled a bit and told him "Yes, but I really have a million dollar question!"

"Hit me." he responded

"Well, do you regret saving me from the lighter that almost fell on me in Shake it up?

He looked at me, smiled and answered simply without thinking.

"Never, even if everything didn't turn out the way it did. I wouldn't regret it because I've loved you for so long and I still do." I smiled warmly at him and responded

"I feel like I'm falling in love with you."

After that we both stared at the beautiful night sky and stars. From a far distance we both heard soft, bold saxophone music. He turned around, went down on one knee and said "Madame can I have this dance." and gave me a quick wink and smiled a goofy grin. I blushed and smiled wider, "Why yes sir." I replied while doing a goofy/clumsy bow like they do in those movies expect without my clumsiness. Gunther started chuckling when he saw me wobbling as I bowed. I gave him a teasing growl.

Then we started dancing to the soft music saxophone music. We waltzed around the wooden floor and he spanned me around. Gunther whispered in a soft, husky voice "You're so beautiful tonight and always." That's when we both looked at each other and kissed. A long, tender kiss that seemed to last forever.

Rocky's POV

Cece was out on her magical date and I personally couldn't be happier for her! I giggled at myself imaging what could those two could be doing at there date. Maybe they were making out? Hehehe. I saw the mess around the room and started cleaning it just like I promised Cece. That's when my cell beeped, it was a text from Deucie.

_**From: Deuce**_

_**To:** RB_

_**Heyyyy sweetie just wondering what my favorite dancer was up to? :)**_

I smiled Deuce was always sending cute texts like that. I was lost in thought about Deuce when I heard a crashing sound from the kitchen. That alerted me, I jumped up and ran to the kitchen. That's when I saw the window near the fire escape was wide-open and there was a guy dressed in black about to climb out from it. The worst part was that he had a large bag, with something gigantic in it. I screamed loud and ran to see if I could grab him, before he climbed out completely.

That's when the bag he was carrying made a loud, moan saying "Rocky HELP!". I froze in fear, in that moment the guy dressed in black grabbed me by the arm, and said

"Hello Rocky Blue, yes what in here is exactly what you think." then he laughed and said "Cece will finally learn her lesson."

"Her lesson?" I managed to blurt out with his filthy hand on my face.

That's when I saw his face and realized who it was, before I could shout his name he threw some sort of gas at me that knocked me out in 10 seconds. I fell flat on the floor into a dark sleep.

**Cliffy hung? Sorry to end in a cliff hanger but I wanted it to be interesting! Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter….please review! I need to understand your points of view on the story. Anyway thank you for reading and sorry for such a late chapter! I'll try to upload the next one sooner but suffering from some writer's block how embarrassing! Anyway enjoy and please review! **


	8. Kiss it better

**Hello everyone, well a few days ago I started to re-read the old chapter of my story MY HERO and I had to put my head down in shame! How many STUPID ERRORS! THANK YOU AVRIL555 for pointing them out and helping me fix them! ****J**** Anyway YES! I finally finished the next chapter YAY! So I hope you all and enjoy it and please REVIEW! Tell me what you think of the story and what you think! PLEASE! You guys are the one that inspire me to write chapters to this little story here! So thank you to all who gave my a story a chance even with all the mistakes, thanks for the reviews and everything! **

What an amazing night! Was the only thought on my mind, when I got home from my date with Gunther. Until I opened the door to my apartment. What I saw horrified me. Rocky was lying on the floor, she was out cold!

"Rocky! Rocky! Wake up!" I yelled as I tried to pick her up from the floor to no avail. Damn, she's to heavy.

"Flynn? Where are you? What happened to Rocky?" I screamed loudly, I felt the panic in my voice. I was scared, what can possibly be going on? No answer from Flynn.

"Flynn, FLYNN!" I shouted until my face turned red from screaming.

What is going on? I felt frustrated, and confused.

That's when I noticed pieces of broken glass on the floor. A cold sweat started to run down my back. It was clear what happened here. I started to wish it weren't true, but it was the only answer. Someone must have broken into the apartment!

**Rocky's POV**

"Owwwww" was what I mumbled to myself. Man did my head hurt. I felt it throbbing. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in Cece's room, weird? What going on? That's when I remembered. Frankie, kidnapped Flynn! He threw some weird sock with horrible smelling knock out gas. The last words he said before he left were "Cece will finally learn her lesson", those words haunted me. What could that possibly mean, her lesson? I got up quickly, opened the door and ran to find Cece. I got to the living room and saw Cece sitting there by her self, crying. She looked at me and smiled, "You're awake." she said. I looked around the living room/kitchen it was clean, and some of the furniture was missing.

"Cece what happened?" I said

"That's what I should be asking you." she responded, "Well I called the police, they came asked me a bunch of questions. My mom came and flipped out when she heard that our house got broken into. She's with the other cops investigated the evidence they picked up. Evidence as in the broken glass on the floor and a few of the furniture he/or she might have touched." then Cece gulped and sucked in tears.

"They took Flynn, my little brother. The guy who I always yell at and wish would leave me alone, is gone. It might not look like it, but I love Flynn! I can't stand whoever took him! I need to find him Rocky!"

I stared at Cece, with a few tears in my eyes as well.

"I promise will find him, because I know who took him!" I stated firmly and did a tiny smile to reassure her we will find Flynn and make Frankie pay.

**Cece's POV**

"WHO?" I was worried sick about where Flynn might be. Is he hungry? Is he scared all alone? Does he wish that I was there to comfort him and tell everything's okay? I swear if whoever took him lays one hand on him, I'll kill them personally.

Rocky looked down and seemed to struggle to say who,

"It was Frankie, he's back and he broke in your house. He kidnapped Flynn and knocked me out. He escaped, I'm so sorry. I tried to stop him, but how could I possibly? I'm sorry." she looked like she was about to cry again.

"No, no more tears! We have to find him! We have to find Frankie and demand him to give back Flynn!" I said with confidence in my voice.

"WE have to do this for Flynn!"

I was angry. No, whatever emotion is more hateful and pissed than anger is what I felt. How could he? What does he want? After my life finally seemed bright, Frankie ruins it. Well no, not this time.

Rocky looked at me smiling, then she nodded in agreement. After a while we sat there, that's when I noticed Rocky looked like if wanted something, but decided not to. Hmmm…..maybe it was just me being paranoid, maybe she was just lost in thought?

"Should we tell the police about Frankie?" I asked Rocky

"No, we should keep that piece of the story to ourselves. If they question me, which they are since I'm the only witness. I'll just say the person who broke in and stole Flynn had a mask and I didn't recognize him."

"Rocky, but why? Maybe the police could help us?"

"Cece, let me explain this to you. If we tell the police, Frankie will know we did. Which means he might go into hiding and it'll make him impossible to find. Plus, he might get mad and hurt Flynn just to get revenge on us telling the police that it was him."

"Yah you have a point, but the police already knows what happened here."

"Yes they do, we should let them investigate it more. But we shouldn't tell them it was Frankie who kidnapped Flynn. The police will never find him, but we can. The plan is simple find Frankie, ask him what he wants, give it to him and there Flynn will be back home safe and sound."

As Rocky finished her plan, I had major doubts. She made it sound so easy like this was some sort of game and not real life.

It was getting late, me and Rocky agreed to follow the plan. As she left she asked

"So how was your date with Gunther?"

OH NO! I forgot about Gunther, with everything that's been going on with Flynn being kidnapped and Frankie being the one to kidnap him. I forgot to call Gunther after yesterday night. FREAK!

"OMG! I totally forgot about him, with the whole Flynn thing. But the date went amazing, trust me." I told Rocky with a light blush on my face.

"Well what you waiting for? Call him and explain about Flynn!" Rocky told me, before she left she walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Don't worry will find Frankie and get Flynn back I promise. I think Ty might know where he is." and with that Rocky left.

I dialed his number and nothing only voice mail. Hmmm?

It is 8 o-clock and Gunther still hasn't answered a single call from me. What is going on?

I heard a knock at the door. I was hesitating to answer it or not, cause I was all alone in the apartment. So what if it was Frankie or worse?

"Who is it?" I yelled

"The president of the United States! Man really you have to ask? It's me Gunther!"

I sighed with relief, I opened the door and there was Gunther looking cuter than ever. His hair was messed up, and he looked tired. He was holding a sleeping bag and Chinese food.

"WTF?" I asked

He looked at me and smiled, then he kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I heard what happened with Flynn, and I couldn't help but get worried. You all alone in an apartment, so I decided to sleepover!"

"Awww Gunther you didn't have to! Thank you, and I'm sorry I didn't call. With the whole Flynn thing I really didn't feel like talking to much." I smiled lightly.

"I understand, honey. Don't worry I'm here for you!"

I felt content. I was glad that I had someone to rely on and to be with while I was all alone. Honestly I was scared about being alone in that apartment tonight by myself knowing Flynn could be suffering somewhere far away.

I let Gunther in, and set the Chinese food down for dinner. It was 9 o-clock already and I was starving.

"So where will I sleep?" asked Gunther

"On the couch, where else do you think?" I told him, while giving him the eye know what he was thinking.

He laughed

"I didn't mean it like that Cece, man stop thinking like that! It's so not healthy for you."

I giggled, "Well you never know with guys, one moment there angels the next….."

He just laughed again, "God, you need to relax. I promise you Flynn is fine."

I started to tear up, "Yah I hope, you know don't tell anyone this or I'll kill you, but Frankie was the one who kidnapped him."

After those words left my mouth Gunther's face twisted up with anger. He scared me for a second, I've never seen him so mad.

"Cece, that bitch has to be stopped. I want to help you get Flynn back!"

I told him about the plan me and Rocky had, he listened to it and agreed it was a good idea.

"I think I know where Frankie is." stated Gunther,

My eyes opened wide "How could you possibly know?"

He shrugged "I'm just guessing." then he started to eat the food.

"Can you take me there! Where ever you think he is?" I asked

"Sure tomorrow, but we have to be careful."

"No Duh!" I responded.

Then we started to eat our dinner in silence. I had a few things on my mind actually, I was glad we might be able to get Flynn back and save him, but I had a feeling Gunther was hiding something. How could he possibly know where Frankie would be or hide? Hmmm…

That night was cold and it was raining outside. I feel asleep easily knowing Gunther was in the living room sleeping and nothing was gonna hurt me. That's when out of nowhere I woke up screaming!

Gunther ran to the room with a bat he got from Flynn's room and shouted

"CECE! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I think I just had a bad dream."

"What was the dream?"

I looked at him, "I don't wanna tell you exactly what it was, but it was about what Frankie is doing to Flynn." Then I started to cry softly,

"It's all my fault he got kidnapped, I should have been there to save Flynn. I should have been a better sister."

Gunther dropped the bat and hugged me, I felt so safe in his warm arms.

"I know Cece, but I promise that I will find Flynn." then he looked at my face and wiped the tears from my eyes and kissed me softly.

"Do you want me to sleep with you here tonight so you won't have nightmares?" he asked

I looked at him and nodded,

"I trust you Gunther, so don't do anything inappropriate!"

He chuckled,

"Come on Cece, I just want you to feel safer." then he smiled and I felt my heart pound hard. I looked at Gunther and just said

"Kiss me " and we both started to make out on top of the bed till we were so tired we just fell asleep.

Flynn's POV

"Hey whoever you are get me outta here! Who do you think you are!" I shouted as I tried to escape out of the bag that was suffocating me.

"Don't worry, were almost here. Little Flynn" he said laughing

I was confused to what happened exactly, all I know that some weird, gangster looking 14/15 yr. old attacked me and stuffed me into a enormously big bag. I wasn't that scared, he just a kid what could he possible do to me? I assumed we got to the location that _what ever his name is _was taking me to cause I felt him drop the bag I was in, on the floor.

"Cover your eyes and get out of there, if you don't cover you eyes you'll die. I have a gun right here in my hand so if you try to attack, you will suffer." I heard him shoot a bullet in the air letting me know he wasn't joking. In that moment I realized the danger I was in, I was really being kidnapped and I might never go home. I might never see my mom or Cece again. I felt a stream of tears fall from my eyes, I told God I was sorry for all my sins and prayed that Cece or Mom or anybody to save me from this nightmare.


	9. A shooting star

**Sorry for the LATE UPDATE, I've been really busy lately with school. You guys know how it is, but the new chapter is up so it's all good ****J****! Hope you guys enjoy the rest of this story and please review and tell me how you feel about the story. Thank you.**

**Flynn's POV**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping that morning. I woke up and looked around. I was in a small room, with just a tiny bed that I was lying on. This isn't my room I thought, where am I? I started to look around anxiously and panicked. That's when my memory came back, I was kidnapped about 2 days ago. The guy who kidnapped me must have laid me down in this room after I came out of the bag I was in and feel asleep. My stomach growled, man do I wish I was at home right now complaining to Cece to make me breakfast. Cece would just make me a one minute breakfast because she's to lazy to cook. I chuckled at that memory, man I even miss one minute breakfast's now. I started to sob a bit. No, not just the one minute breakfast I miss, everything about my life before I was kidnapped.

**Cece POV**

I woke up that morning with Gunther in my arms. It was an amazing thing to have a boyfriend who can hold you in his arms and just cuddle with you, without him thinking about sex.

"Morning Babe" said Gunther in his funny accent

I giggled, I couldn't help it. He knows when he says that I find it hilarious, it's one of the things I will never get tired laughing at.

"I'll make us breakfast, okay Cece?"

"Sure, but take a shower first. We got a big day, we have to go save Flynn!" I reminded him.

He just nodded, and seemed to be thinking long and hard about something. After he left my room, I got up and looked out my window. That's when I noticed a piece of paper stuck to the window. I took the note off the window and read it to myself,

_**Hello Cece, **_

_**I guess Rocky told you it was me who kidnapped your brother? Well it's true, of course. Anyway I will give him back, but you have to do something for me! Don't worry nothing big just meet me today at midnight on the roof top of your building, and then I will tell you what I want. I warn you, don't bring your boyfriend with you. I will know if you do, I'm watching you. Cause if you disobey this command and bring him, your little precious Flynn will be gone forever. Complicated isn't it? I have warned you. Don't worry I wont hurt you, unless you disobey.**_

_**See you tonight**_

OMG, I read the note over 3 times and still didn't know what to do or think. I don't what to do now, if I tell Gunther about this note he will defiantly do something about it and come tonight, ignoring the warning. But if I don't tell him, this could be a trick and I could get hurt. I decided the best thing would probably be not to tell Gunther or anybody and just go tonight see what he wants. Come on this is Flynn who's at risk here and I will do anything to save him. Even if it means risking my life. As I convinced myself, I had a bad feeling about this.

After a few minutes, I was ready. I took a shower and put on my usual outfit. As I walked to the kitchen a sweet aroma filled the room. It was of pancakes and mine and Flynn's personal favorite BACON, YUM!

I tapped Gunther on the shoulder and asked,

"So, Gunther how did you learn how to cook?"

Gunther must have been pretty focused on his cooking because he looked pretty startled when I tapped his shoulder.

"What did you say?" he asked, "I'm sorry, I was in deep thought."

Hmmmm, "What about?" I asked

"Oh, it's nothing, just forget it." he said clearly not wanting to continue this conversation. Then he just turned around, and said "Cece while I finish breakfast, set out the plates please."

"Sure." Odd, Gunther seems distant and its weird that he won't tell what's on his mind. I wonder what's wrong?

After we ate breakfast, I had to tell Gunther that we shouldn't go hunting for Flynn today. I couldn't tell him the reason was cause I was meeting Frankie at midnight so it was pointless to go after him now, so time to lie my ass off.

"Gunther,"

"Yea, what is it?"

"Well, I think we shouldn't go after Flynn today. You see maybe we should do some individual research on where he might be." I asked hoping he might buy the excuse.

That had seemed to catch his attention, "Cece, I think I know were he is. But if you feel that we should do individual research than I agree."

Weird, I thought this was going to be harder to convince him. Something's not right, this was to easy. Unless he never wanted to go or more importantly he didn't want me to go. What's he hiding? Maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut then but I could help it. I know he is not telling me something and it's killing me not to know what it is.

"Gunther, what are you hiding? How could you possibly agree so easily? Don't you think it's weird that I'm saying to not go after Flynn?" I told him with a confused look in my face.

"I'm not hiding anything, and if you're saying it's weird for you to say that. What are you not telling me?" he asked with an eyebrow arched.

Crap, I should have kept my mouth shut.

"Nothing, I just wanna know what's been distracting you all morning! Did you even want to go help me search for Flynn?"

He was silent, I just stared into his eyes. He looked as if he was thinking of what to say.

"No , I didn't want to come because I didn't want you to get hurt." he said slowly, but for an odd reason I felt he was lying that was not the only reason.

"YOU LIE" I screamed, "What's the other reason? I can see it in your eyes it's something else. What are you hiding? Why can't you tell me? Gunther? Please…" I looked at him with pleading eyes, I was afraid of him not trusting me enough and on the verge to start crying all over again. I've been emotional these past two days due to the fact Flynn's been kidnapped, my boyfriend's hiding something and were sort of having are first fight now.

"Gunther….." I said in a soft voice. His blue eyes stared at me, and he looked at me softly, almost as if apologizing in advanced, he shook his head sadly. "I can't tell you, I'm sorry." and with those words Gunther walked away and left me all alone in the cold apartment. I felt one tear roll down my cheek, Gunther….if you really do love me, why would you abandon me here alone and lie to me?

I saw the time 11:45 p.m., it was almost midnight. After Gunther left, he never came back. I don't what this could mean for us, but I have more important things on my mind right now. Here I am standing alone on top of the roof and looking at the starry sky. Wondering if Frankie will show up or not. I wished I had put on a warmer sweater then the one I had on, it's freaking freezing out here!

I sighed and saw my breathe in the air, man it really is cold out. I looked up to the sky and saw the beautiful moon, it was full tonight. That's when I noticed a shooting star pass by, I closed my eyes and decided to make a wish. It's funny that I still believe in making wishes, but you never know right? I wished that Flynn will be saved and that Gunther can finally be honest with me. If only wishes could come true at the blink of an eye, but no. Reality is you rather win or lose, and I'm defiantly not planning to lose. That's when I heard footsteps behind me, I jumped a bit and instantly turned around. It's 12:00 o-clock now, it was time. I gulped nervously as I saw a blond 15 year old standing in front of me. Frankie, it's been a while since I've seen him.

"Well, hello Cece…" Frankie said and then he laughed,

"Well have I got a deal for you today….."

**HEHE YES ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! WHAT HAPPENS NEXT WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF "MY HERO!" Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please review, I honestly appreciate every review I receive. Thank you guys! For always making my day with positive reviews and reviews with advice to improve my writing as well. **


	10. The request

**Hi, hehe I feel pretty guilty, it's been a while since I uploaded a new chapter. So I'm starting off with saying SORRY! I have utterly no other excuse except time flied…plus I had a bit of writers block of how to start off the next chapter. No worries though I'm working on it and I'll will upload the next chapter as soon as possible! Sooner than this one took! Anyway thank you for your patience with me and thank you for reading my story. Any comments, thoughts, or opinions on this story than just REVIEW! I will eagerly read it and respond! ****Thank you ~**

"Well, hello Cece…" Frankie said as he laughed,

"Have I got a deal for you today….."

My heart felt like it was going to pop out of my chest, I felt a bit of sweat on my forehead. What could Frankie possibly ask for?

"So beautiful, how do you want to start this off?" he asked like this was a pleasant conversation not blackmail,

"Um…I'll start off by saying what the hell do you want Frankie?"

He just laughed and nodded,

"Oh Cece, this is the first time since we've seen each other after you got me suspended and no hug, no kiss?" he asked mockingly

My heart almost stopped, where is he trying to lead off here?

"Cute," I said as I rolled my eyes, " Let's get to the point Frankie, what do you want?" I asked

His look sharpened and he licked his lips, then he looked at me up and down. "Cece, I actually want to ask you something first."

"What is it?"

"Well remember that before you met Gunther in 3rd grade, how you used to have a crush on me and I pushed you in the sandbox cause of your dyslexia?

My heart sped up , not because I was nervous, just ashamed and embarrassed of how stupid I was to actually think a guy like him was cute. After I told him that i had a crush on him in 3rd grade, he laughed in my face and pushed me in the sandbox. He said he would never like someone who's stupid, especially if they were dyslexic. That's the day I also met Gunther, cause after Frankie did that and left. Gunther came out of nowhere and helped me. Me and Gunther became best friends after that.

"Yeah, one of the stupidest mistakes of my life to actually have liked a guy like you." I said bitterly, "What does that have to do with anything?" I added curiously

He looked at me again and then nervous looked around the roof as if he felt someone was watching us.

"Well, nothing actually, but I want to say that I'm sorry. Also that it might help you a bit with my request."

"What's the request?" I said with panic in my voice, I had a feeling of what he was getting to. He grinned this time and slowly approached me. I stepped back until I hit the door on the roof top that lead downstairs. He then came closer and slammed both his hands on either side of me, so I wouldn't be able to escape. I felt his breathe on me, it smelled like rotten cheese . Then he whispered near my ear softly and slowly, "I want you to have sex with me."

My mouth dropped wide open out of plain horror and shock, as those words came out. I imagined many times in my head what he was going to ask me to do tonight, but I never had thought it was going to be something so dirty, so evil, and plain sick. I felt myself about to cry, what the hell have I done to deserve this? What am I going to do? I'm with Gunther still, I can't cheat on him with fuckin Frankie out of all people. Even if I wasn't with Gunther I still wouldn't want to do it with him. Frankie is the most horrible person I know and I hate him. I hate him more than anything in the world, first for hurting Gunther and Tinka and second for kidnapping Flynn. Frankie hurts the people I care about the most, there is no way I'm letting him get the sasifaction of doing so. But….what about Flynn? If I don't do what he wants, what will he do to Flynn? Flynn….I will save him, I won't do Frankie's request but I will find a way to save him if it's the last thing I do.

"I will never have sex with you." I said and tried to push him away, except he grabbed me and slammed me on the floor, his eyes were red with anger.

"Really? Well then will do this the hard way Cece Jones!" he shouted and laughed manically. Then he slammed his mouth to mine for a hard kiss that hurt my mouth and tasted awful. I kept struggling, and he kept kissing my mouth harder. That's when I started to cry, this isn't how it was suppose to be, I wasn't going to have sex with someone I don't love, but hate. I finally kneed him hard enough in the stomach for his grip to loosen. He let out a groan of pain, and I screamed, louder than I have ever screamed in my life. I screamed so loud that my throat hurt and I almost lost my voice in that moment. That's when Frankie realized what I was doing and tried to shut me up by quickly kissing me hard.

**Rocky POV **

I heard someone screaming from the roof top and I woke up, startled. I quickly ran to Ty's room and woke him up. He was pretty pissed ,but I told him what I heard. I knew something was wrong and I just hoped Cece was safe.

"Ty, I'm going down to Cece's to check if she's okay and if she heard the scream."

"Got you, but be careful. Don't worry I called Deuce and Gunther and were going to check what's going on up there.

"You sure you guys are going to be okay?" I asked worried, "The last thing we all need is for some else to get hurt. "

"Nah, I pretty sure it was just a joke or someone just got scared or something." he said smoothly, unafraid.

"Let's hope." and with that I left out the door to check on Cece.

I knocked on her door about 10 times and nothing. That's when I knew something is terribly wrong. She's not here, were the hell is she?

OH NO! What if she is on the roof? I got my phone and told Ty to hurry up and go check to see what's going on there. I ran back to my apartment got a bat and ran with Ty, Gunther and Deuce to see what was going on the roof.

**Flynn POV ( 14 hours before midnight, 10 a.m. that day) **

I woke up that day to the sun blaring at my face threw the small window in the room I've been locked to for a while now. Even though it looked so sunny and warm, I felt cold inside and out. I haven't took a decent shower or had a proper meal for what seemed like forever.

I heard the door open and I instantly shot up and tried to hide. I saw Frankie, oh how I hated him, he had a grim smile and seemed oddly excited about something. He stood there and looked around to see were I had gone. As strong and tough as he acted and is, Frankie looked awful. He had dirt all over his ripped jeans, his boots looked 100 years old, and the leather bomber jacket he had on had a tiny hole on the side. He shook his head and still smiling screamed out:

"Flynn, where the hell are you? Get out here! I ain't gonna kill you promise."

I felt a shiver down my spine when he said that. I know it was stupid of me to think this, but for an odd reason I actually believed he wasn't gonna get rid of me yet. So I stepped out of my hiding place and responded in the most witty comment I can think of.

"Hey Frankie, you look exactly like always….. trash."

He snorted, "Nice one."

"What do you want? Is it finally time for some real food?" I asked hoping he came to feed me, I've been starved since last night.

"Sure, here." He tossed me some toast and it fell on the floor.

"Eat that, don't worry 10 second rule." he chuckled getting me back for calling him trash

"Now that that's done. Here's what I came here for, you might be going home tomorrow."

My face lit up. Why would Frankie just take me home, after kidnapping me for about 4 days?

"Why?" I asked skeptical of what he was saying.

"Your sister, Cece, she and me are gonna make a deal tonight at 12, so if she agrees to what I want, you're going home." I stared, still a little confused. What could Frankie possible want from Cece? Why did he kidnap me in the first place? What's going on?

"What if she doesn't agree?" I asked a bit worried.

"Well buddy, I'll have to get rid of you. No hard feelings, okay?" he said calmly, he said it as if he were talking about a broken old game he was getting rid of, not killing a 7 yrs old. I felt sweat running down my back, what am I going to do if she didn't agree? Part of me wanted to open that window and jump out right now, but I knew if I did that I would most likely kill myself. I looked at Frankie with hate in my eyes, and asked

"What are you going to ask her to do?"

He laughed and then smiled like a maniac, "I think your old enough to know now, I am in love with your sister, ever since I pushed her into that sandbox in 3rd grade for being dyslexic. She just needs a little help knowing that she likes me to now, so I will ask her to have sex with me."

My eyes filled with tears, for the first time since I was kidnapped. It was going to feel like hell if my sister had to give her virginity to this douche, so I could finally be released. Even if she did do his request, and if I went home. I would feel like shit knowing for the rest of my life, my sister had to give up her virginity because of me, to someone she hated. I had to do something, instead of waiting to be rescued. I have to escape, save Cece and end this once and for all. I know it seems like a lot for a 7 yrs. old to do, but i can't risk letting this happen just because i didn't have the nerve to try to escape myself.

**Man, I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I haven't posted anything for so long so I felt guilty. So here you are, yes sort of a cliffhanger. Thank you for reading and please review! Review's are important to let me know how you guys feel about the story and what you think of it. So please if you could find some time in your long, busy day to write a review I would appreciate it. I Promise to read all of the reviews, yes even the negative. Thank you. Also hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, sorry for not posting for such a long time. Thank you for reading ~**


	11. Author's Note

**READ This before you read the story: **

**~ Hello everyone, so I've been getting a lot of comments asking me about for how long has Flynn been kidnapped exactly. Well I've been re-reading my previous chapters to be completely sure for about how long he has been kidnapped(yes even I lost track and had to make sure I was right, sorry, but I am a starter, so my mistake lol) Anyways Flynn has been a bit delirious ever since he's been kidnapped so when he said he was kidnapped for 4 days, it was really 3 ½ days, but to him it felt like 4 days, now let me explain why. When I wrote Flynn's point of view in "The request" chapter it said 14 hours before midnight that day when Cece met Frankie on the roof, so it was 10 a.m. exactly when I wrote Flynn's point of view. It got to about 3 ½ days at midnight, when Cece met Frankie on the roof. So lets countdown, the night he was kidnapped doesn't count as a whole day so I counted it for like half, then the next day was one whole day and half , the next day was in "kiss it better" so it became 2 ½ and finally when Cece met Frankie at midnight it became 3 ½ days. So 4 days was like an estimate to Flynn, he wasn't gonna be exact, he's kidnapped for god sakes who has the mind to think about math when your kidnapped? LOL. Anyway hope that answers your questions and forgive me for the confusion, now that I think it would have been smarter to note down the days in every chapter. Hmm, my mistake sorry, for the future now I know! Thanks to those people who reviewed and commented, and helped me figure my mistake out. Thanks to all of you who read the chapters of my story, and actually enjoy it. Thanks for all the review and comments, yes I kept my promise I read every single one of them and they make me smile! ****J**** Anyway enjoy the next chapter and please if you have the time review tell me how you feel about the story and be honest. Since reviews are the things that help me understand what you guys think of my story and realize my mistakes(examples when I wasn't clear for how long Flynn was kidnapped, yes I'm very sorry about that). So please enjoy the rest of the story ~**


	12. What the hell happened?

**Rocky's POV **

I could hear my heart thumping louder and louder, and I felt sweat run down my back. The moment me, Ty, Gunther and Deuce ran up the stairs of the building to get to the roof, were the most nerve-racking seconds of my life. The screams got louder and that's when my worst nightmare came true, it was Cece's voice I heard screaming and someone else's. The other voice was familiar to me, but I couldn't figure out who it was. Ty then busted the door to the roof open, and I took one look at the scene. The ground then rushed up to me very suddenly and I was out cold.

I haven't really thought about that night because the memory of it is horrifying but I realize now that, that moment scarred me, Ty, Gunther and Deuce for the rest of our lives.

**Gunther's POV **

As Ty opened the door that lead to the roof, I had a moment were everything seemed to be paralyzed and my mind was full of guilt and absolute terror. Maybe if I just told her what I was hiding all this time, none of this would have happened. Maybe if I didn't leave her all alone in the apartment after our fight, she wouldn't have suffered this. What if I told her everything that I was hiding? Would that have prevented all that happened now?

I blinked a few times not believing what my eyes were seeing. This must be a dream, yes a nightmare I'm was having, because this just can't be happening. Rocky fainted the moment she saw what was on the roof and Deuce rushed to catch her. Ty took one glance at the scene and his face was full of horror. I instantly screamed the loudest I have ever screamed. I felt tears about to rush down my face. Cece, my beautiful, red head was on the floor, half naked**, **un- conscience and her hands, shoulder and legs full of blood and bruises. Not just her, the whole roof top floor was covered with blood and the smell of it. A few feet away from her was Flynn, he was stabbed in the back area and moaning. A knife laid next to him drenched with his own blood. I ran to Cece and picked her up. I made sure I could still hear her pulse, luckily there was a faint heartbeat. Ty ran to Flynn and tried to give him first aid. Deuce gently laid Rocky down on the floor and called 911.

The ambulance came right away and so did the police. I helped carry Cece and Flynn downstairs to the ambulance car, I asked them if there was a chance for both of them to live. They told me Cece might live, and Flynn had a 50/50 chance of making it. Might live? She has to live, this isn't how its suppose to be. I then ordered them that I wanted to go with them to the hospital, I was Cece's boyfriend and couldn't leave her side or her little brother's. As I entered the ambulance car and it left I whispered a few words to Cece,

"I promise to never leave your side again, but please live. My life isn't worth anything if you die. You are the only thing real and honest in my life and you can't just die and leave. I'm sorry for my lies and I promise to tell you the truth once you wake up, but just don't die."

**Ty's POV**

After the ambulance left with Cece, Flynn and Gunther. The police took me and Deuce for questioning. I told my mom Rocky fainted and to tell my Dad to carry her back to the room. The questioning was brief cause what me, Deuce, Rocky and Gunther saw made no sense at all. It made no sense, but scared the living hell out of me. What the hell had happened up there? How the fuck did Cece get up there on the roof full of blood, half naked? How was Flynn up there if he was kidnapped and who stabbed him and why? Another thing who caused all of this to happen? The main suspect is Frankie….but were is he?

**Man I'm getting addicted to cliffhangers….hehe. ANYWAYS, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and any questions just review. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it. **


	13. The nightmare effect

**OMG! Thank you for all the reviews! It makes me happy to know people actually take time to review and write what they feel about what's going on in the story. Thank you, a million kisses LOL to all of you who read my story and review it. You guys are the only reason I even continued this story, because I want to actually finish it with a good ending. Not half way, if you get what I mean. Anyway I just want to finish this off by saying Thank you to ever single one of the reviews I have and enjoy the story! ****J****J****J**

**CECE POV**

I woke up to the flash of bright light, and a red liquid all over my arms. My red hair was a mess of curly hair, my pants were all ripped and I only had a bra on, no shirt. I felt sweat and pain all over. That's when I started to wonder "Were am I?". I looked around and horrified , I realized I was on the roof and it was early morning. OMG! Frankie and Flynn, how could I possibly forget?

"Flynn? Where are you?" I screamed, that's when a figure appeared over me. It was Frankie, except his hair wasn't a bright blonde it was an ugly dirty blond full of bald spots and one side of his head had no hair at all. His face was an unhealthy shade of gray and his skin seemed to be peeling off. His hands were full of blood and his fingers were all full of cuts and skin was peeling off. I looked at his clothes, he had on a shirt full of blood stains and ripped all over, the pants he had on were ripped on the sides and full of dirt.

"Hello Cece." The monster Frankie had became said to me and smiled revealing his yellow, decayed teeth. "Thought, you and your brother could get rid of me? Well you thought wrong bitch."

The moment those words came out of his mouth I screamed. I felt terror, agony and the need to get out of here.

"HELP ME!" I yelled, that's when Frankie ran up to me and pushed me off the roof. As I fell, it was endless and I yelled and cried, but no one came to save me. As I was about to hit the ground, I woke up. Again I was on the roof and the same nightmare kept recurring and replaying. I seemed to be stuck in what has become a never endless hell.

**Gunther POV**

"Has she woken up yet?" asked Tinka as we walked to the hospital that early morning. It's been four days since Cece and Flynn were found on the roof. I've been going everyday to check up on them and make sure that when Cece wakes up I'm there.

"Nah, not yet." I answered

"She in a coma?" asked Tinka ironically

"Nope, just in critical condition. She has bruises and cuts all over her tiny body and there giving her oxygen to help her come around. The doctor told me she'll be waking up pretty soon." I said nonchalantly, I know I don't sound worried but inside I'm kicking myself. I just can't help feeling guilty for what happened to Cece, if I just told her the truth from the start she wouldn't have went to meet Frankie on the roof. Yeah, the police found the note Frankie gave Cece in her bedroom. That's how I knew that they met up, but the problem is we don't know how Flynn ended up there since he was kidnapped, or where Frankie is. So were waiting for Cece or Flynn to wake up in a clear state of mind condition to tell us the whole story. Meanwhile the police keep looking for clues, coming up empty. Another thing I'm worried about is if Frankie tried to rape Cece, cause if he did I will kill Frankie, no joke. All the signs lead to that he did try, but I'm still hoping he didn't. Cause if he did, oh is that bitch going to get it. Luckily though they tested Cece and she still a virgin, so I'm guessing he tried but failed.

"Hey how's Flynn?" asked Tinka worried, since he was the one affected the most due to being stabbed in the back area.

"He's….doing okay. He is in worse condition than Cece, but he has woken up a few times. Problem is when he wakes up, he's delusional, talking nonsense."

"Oh…what do you mean talking nonsense?"

"I mean like he starts screaming and telling Cece to save him. There also times when he just screams random things. One day I was checking up on him for his mom and he woke up, started yelling that he was hungry. I went, got him some food and tried to feed it to him, but he keep spitting it out saying it tasted like crap. I tried to feed him like 20 different things, even ice cream, but they all tasted like crap to him. He's also violent, punching who ever goes near him, thinking there Frankie." I shook my head while finishing that sentence, "I wonder what Frankie did to him while he was kidnapped."

Tinka shrugged "Well at least it's all over now," Tinka paused, "Right? Gunther….." I felt her giving me the look as if saying we both know what you did and you better hope it's all over now.

"Yeah, Tinka don't worry I've got it handled."

She gave me a more suggestive look, "You got rid of all of it and are you positive you're going to tell Cece everything?"

"YES, shesh trust me." I answered a bit more ticked off than guilty.

"Hmph, sure I'll trust you but when stop lying to your own girlfriend! Even when we were little!" She answered back angrily in tears and then Tinka started walking faster and seemed to disappear into the hospital up ahead.

**I know short chapter! And I left the mystery unanswered….hehe sorry, but everything will be answered soon! I just felt like uploading a quick chapter, since I had the time today I thought heck why not. Anyway I promise to upload the next chapter fast! Since this one is so short and quick and leaves a lot of un answered questions! For example there's two main questions here what's Gunther's secret and what happened on the roof. Don't worry they will be answered pretty soon! Anyway thank you for reading and sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think and feel about the story! Thank you ****J**


	14. The Balance of what's fair and not

**Hey guys! I know its been at least 2 weeks I haven't updated :( ****, forgive me, honestly just so much has been going on this week. Another reason I've been having a lot of difficulty lately writing this chapter. I don't even know why, everything I wrote at first seemed like crap to me. So here it is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it. Also another thing THANK YOU A MILLION FOR ALL THE REVIWES! YOU PEOPLE ARE AMAZING! HONESTLY IT MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME THAT YOU GUYS ACTUALLY READ AND ENJOY THE STORY! REALLY IT DOES! Thank you guys for everything and its because of you people that I write this story. So thank you :) **** P.S There might be some of Tinka and Ty in this one, so if you don't like the couple forgive me, but don't worry it's not so much. **

**CECE POV **

For what seemed like forever, the dream that was an endless nightmare stopped. I seemed to be frozen in a state of pitch black darkness. Nothing else, no sound, no light, and no hope. That was until I noticed a light, it was faint, but it seemed to be growing stronger and stronger. That's when finally my eyes popped open.

**GUNTHER POV**

As I watched Tinka walk away and disappear into the hospital, I let out a heavy sigh. I knew everything Tinka had said was true and what I had said was also true, but the problem is I'm ashamed. I'm ashamed of my secret, and everything that had happened. It was my fault Cece was there in the hospital and Flynn. My fault Frankie wanted revenge on me. Not Cece and Flynn, so why did they have to end up paying ? It's so fucking unfair. I suddenly felt anger, so much hate in my heart for Frankie and the secret I've been hiding all this time, even when me and Cece were best friends. I felt like I was about to explode. So much happened in so little time, it was crazy. I had to let it out all somehow.

When I got to the hospital, I walked inside and ended up smashing the vase that was on the front desk on the floor. Since it was early in the morning and everyone was busy taking care of patients and not tending to the front desk, no one had even noticed. Well that's what I thought in till someone said,

"What's your problem, boy?"

I jumped up, startled and then I realized what I done. Crap.

I didn't even turn around scared she might kick me out of the hospital, and I wouldn't be able to see Cece. I just responded simply,

"I'm sorry, I promise to sweep it up."

She chuckled a bit, "I don't mind boy, I hated that old vase anyway. My problem is why you do it though?"

I shrugged, still not turning around to see who this nurse is.

"Turn around boy, show your face. You are not in trouble." she said calmly,

I turned around and saw a women who appeared to be in her mid 40s near early 50s. She was a small, pudgy women. She had a kind, warm face and wore an old nurse uniform. She kept smiling at me and I couldn't help but wonder if she had seen me before.

"I know you boy, you were the sleeping beauty. The boy with the coma. The day you woke up, you left the hospital without even checking out." I felt embarrassed all of a sudden, being referred to as sleeping beauty does not make any boy's day. She started chuckling again, " I didn't mean it to offend you." Then she smiled. "My names Jackie, you must be Gunther." I gave her a crazy look, how does she know my name?

"Wondering how I know your name?" she asked giving me a knowing look. I just shrugged and wondered could she read minds.

"No, I can't read minds." Now that's were it got creepy, I haven't said more than a sentence to her this whole time and she seems to know what's going through my mind.

"Now since your wondering, I know you because of this red-headed girl who spent a whole month while you were in that coma visiting you. She's a good-old friend of mine, that Cece." said Jackie

I smiled a bit remembering how Cece spent that month visiting me while I was in a coma.

"She is amazing." I mumbled under my breath.

"Yes she is, ironic how she's in the hospital now and your doing the visiting." Jackie stated.

I just stared at her, it was ironic.

"So boy, what are you doing here talking to me when Cece is up there and she needs you? She's finally woken up, go tell her everything. I talked to her this morning actually and she's still a bit worried about you. Don't you worry I'll sweep this up."

My eyes brightened up. Cece's awake!

"Thank you Jackie.", "Another thing your pretty nosy." I added jokingly.

She has a good sense of humor instead of getting mad about that last remark she just added, " Just go and get her sleeping beauty." I actually laughed at that and turned around dashing off to see Cece.

I opened the door to her room right away. When I walked in, I saw a red headed girl in the hospital bed. She was staring at the window and smiling a bit. Honestly, she couldn't have looked more beautiful.

"Cece…" I said softly

"Gunther….." she said and her eyes were full of confusion, as if to say what now?

"Wait!" I commanded. She seemed a bit surprised, but said "What?"

"Before I say anything, before I tell you the truth about everything and the secret…." I walked to the hospital bed, took the sides of her face and kissed her till I ran out of air.

**TINKA POV**

My brother, Gunther, is a very complex guy. You think you know everything about him one day and the next he is a complete stranger to you. He's a very good guy and we all know it. He always protects everyone he loves and even risks his life for them, but there's also another side of him. One that's not the brother I knew all these years. That side of him had showed it's ugly face to me one day and I never looked at him the same. As the memories of those days ran through my mind, I walked into the hospital without even thinking and up the stairs to the third floor. As I kept walking, in deep thought about everything that's been going on and Gunther, I bumped into someone. I lost my balance and almost hit the floor. This person grabbed my hand before I fell.

"I'm so sorry. I don't even…..know how that happened. This never happens to me" I said fumbling and embarrassed.

I looked up to see who I had bumped into and I saw it was Ty. OMG, just what I needed to make this moment even more embarrassing. Ty just laughed and said, "No worries." Then he gave me a small smile and I couldn't help, but smile back. I was about to just go and keep walking, until Ty stopped me and said

"So you here to see Cece?"

I gave him a look as if to say Uh-Duh, but then I answered

"Yes, but I've decided to see Flynn since she's on the first floor and I somehow ended up on the third without even thinking." He had an amused face and tried to hid a laugh. My eyebrow rose and I asked

"What so funny?"

He smiled and simply answered, " It's just that, it seems so unlike you to be so lost in thought about something. You usually just act like you don't care about anything or anyone." I felt a bit offended, even though some of that was true.

"Hey, I care about a lot of people. I just don't like getting so mushy about it."

He just rolled his eyes as if saying, sure you do, "Whatever, hey can I come with you to see Flynn?". Now it was my turn to roll my eyes, "Sure, whatever."

As we walked to Flynn's room together, it was plain awkward, and no one said a word to each other. When we got there we entered and saw a doctor standing there. He turned around and asked,

"You guys family of his or friends?" We both looked at each other and we silently decided we were like his family. Yes, I know I'm not amazing friends with Flynn, but he still is like a little brother to me and Ty. So we both answered, "Family." at the same time.

The doctor then shook his head and said, "We've been running tests on Flynn since this morning. Physical tests and mental as well. It turns out his back will be fine, luckily the knife didn't get to deep in or break any vital spine or collar bones. So physically he will recover completely in a 6 to 8 months."

I smiled and Ty without even thinking started doing some crazy dance and I laughed till it hurt. "Wait…." The doctor said "There's more." My happiness faded a bit, what more?

" Doctor, what more?" asked Ty worried

"Well, mentally he's a wreck." The doctor said in serious tone.

"What do you mean?" I asked not understanding

"He's hallucinating, he's lost touch of reality and seems to be more traumatized than we thought. He's mentally un-stable, I'm sorry to say." The doctor than lowered his head. At first it was faint, but I felt my eyes watering up, and then tears starting running down my face.

"What are you guys going to do to try to help him?" Ty asked

"Everything we can." The doctor answered, "We have him on some sleeping medication now. So he's sound asleep. You guys can stay for a while, but do not wake him up." The doctor than left and shut the door.

That's when I felt Ty wrap his arms around me and give me the warmest hug I've had in a while. "Don't cry," he whispered softly "The doctors are doing everything they can, he will be fine."

I looked up to him and gave him the smallest smile, "I know, thank you." Then I just felt like finally saying what's been on my mind for a long while. "It's just not fair."

I walked up to where Flynn was peacefully sleeping and softly petted his black hair. He looked so peace and calm.

"How is it fair that this boy right here, who has done nothing wrong, was kidnapped and stabbed in the back?" I asked myself forgetting Ty was standing right there listening.

"I don't know," he answered, "but what I do know is that we can't keep relying on the past. What's done is done, we all have to move on for his sake. So, he can move on and get better. So, he can finally be that kid who always had that sly smile on his face." I looked at him and gave him one of those sly smiles he was talking about "That's was pretty deep even for you," I answered wiping tears from my face "but your right." Then I gave one last look at Flynn and I looked at Ty

"I'm gonna leave, bye."

"Wait!" Ty shouted before I opened the door completely

I turned "Yes?"

"You want to go have lunch and then go check up on Cece?"

I looked at him skeptical, "Why?"

"Cause it might cheer you up. Take your mind off things."

Hmm…should I? Heck why not, plus I was going to check on Cece later anyway.

"Okay, why not? "

Then he smiled, "Good."

"So where we going?"

"To Crusty's, of course." he said laughing knowing having pizza isn't really my thing, that jerk. I gave a dirty look "What? It the only thing I can afford." then he shot me one of his Ty smiles. I couldn't help, but laugh. "Okay."

**YEP I'M AM TRULY EVIL…I STILL HAVEN'T REVEALED GUNTHER'S SECRET LOL. ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! FORGIVE ME, BECAUSE I PROMISE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IT WILL FINALLY BE REVEALED! Anyways it took awhile to write this chapter and honestly I think it turned out okay. What do you guys think? PLEASE, review on this chapter and tell me how feel about the story and your guesses to what Gunther's secret is. Hehe, and thank you for reading this chapter. Please review and I will try to update soon. Any questions or anything just review and I will answer it quickly, promise ;) Thank you for reading and PEACE OUT! **


	15. Revelations

**Thank you to all you people who read and review my stories. Honestly you guys are the reason I write my story. So Thank you! You people ROCK! Thanks for all the reviews, all of them help me so much to understand how you guys feel about the story and if it's interesting or not. Thanks for a few recommendations you guys have given me. Also thanks participating in guessing Gunther's secret. You guys have amazing imaginations! Also lots of the guesses were actually really good story plots! Anyway enough of my babbling, enjoy the rest of the story. **

**P.S As I promised Gunther's secret will be revealed!**

**CECE POV**

"Gunther, what's going on? You're scary me!" I said, shocked. Yes I was shocked, Gunther just bursts into the room looking like the end of the world was here and then kisses me like it was the last kiss we'll ever share. Not that the kiss was bad or anything, it was anything, but bad! More like wonderful, but still what's going on? Gunther just stood there pretty much lost in thought. I started to wave my hand in front of his face and said

"Earth to Gunther! You there?"

He blinks a few times and simply responded "Yes I'm here. I'm just so glad you've finally woken up. I've missed you so much, I can't even believe it myself."

Then he grabbed me again, but instead for a kiss, it was for a hug.

"I missed you to, and I'm glad were on talking terms again."

"Yah so am I." he responded and hugged me tighter.

Then he released me from our hug and looked me in the eyes

"I'm never ever going to let you get hurt again. I will always protect you, Cece. I still can't forgive myself for letting this all happen. If it wasn't for our stupid fight, you wouldn't have met Frankie on the roof. I'm so sorry and I'll never forgive myself for that."

I tried to blink back tears, because I remembered now. I remembered why I was here in the first place and what happened in the roof.

"It wasn't your fault at all." and that's all I managed to say, because I couldn't hold the tears back. Gunther was pretty shocked to see me crying and just started hugging me and rubbing my back gently, to comfort me.

"Shhh…." he whispered softly, "I got you now, your safe."

I just looked into his blue eyes and wished what he was saying was true.

"Cece,"

"Yah?"

"I want to tell you my secret, what I've been hiding all this time."

"You don't have to, unless you want to." I responded

"No! I want to tell you. You deserve to know." he stated with a serious tone in his voice.

"So here it goes, the truth is it all started in 6th grade. It was before we stopped being friends. When Frankie first entered the school. You see I was seriously depressed because I never felt like I fit in. Everyone hated me and I never knew why." he paused and took a breath.

"Gunther? You had me and Tinka…you never cared what people thought of you."

He looked at me and shook his head.

"Yah, but in 6th grade we hung out less remember. You had Rocky and Tinka was just Tinka."

I just nodded, poor Gunther. I never really thought about how it felt to be hated and not liked by anyone in your class. The more I think about it, it was true Gunther was always by himself. In 6th grade I started hanging out more with Rocky than him, it was true. I wasn't really there for him that year, that much anyway.

"Continue, the story please." I said starting to get curious were this lead to.

"Well I started getting really bored. I was really stupid." he said with precaution as if trying to figure out how to let the rest of this out without sounding to bad.

"And?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow getting more curious by the second.

"Well I had a cousin from my country, who grew pot, weed, and stuff like that. So I asked a favor from him to send me some. I tried it, I liked it. I started…..

"GETTING ADDICTED!" I almost shouted, I can't believe this. All this time Gunther had been hiding this huge shit behind my back and never felt the right to tell me. We were friends still when this had happened, why the freak hadn't he told me!

"Don't get mad yet, the worst isn't out yet." he almost whispered

"THERE'S MORE?" I shouted

"SHHH….., yes there's more."

I glared at him and that's when I remembered, Frankie is somehow tied into this.

"Okay, finish up. Tell me how Frankie is tied up into this."

He looked at me, as if studying me.

"You see Frankie caught me smoking pot, once behind the school. At first I freaked out, I thought he was going to turn me in. Then he explained to me, he wanted to be in on it. He wanted me to be his drug dealer. I stupidly agreed, thinking this was my ticket to get some friends and money. So that's why I knew all his hang outs and were he would hide if he didn't want to be found."

"You knew all this because you were the crack head, who sold fucking drugs to him. So of course he would tell you all his hiding places, that's were you would make the trade." I just shook my head and felt my eyes burning in tears. He betrayed, he lied to me. ME! Of all people, he kept this from me all this time.

"That's not the end of the story." he said feeling more ashamed

"Really? Like I didn't figure that out. Why did he start hating you, if you guys were drug buddies." I said with a sarcastic smile on my face

"Well one day Tinka caught me. She freaked out when she found out and she became ashamed of me. She said that if I didn't stop taking these drugs, she would tell mom, dad and the cops on me. I got angry, I was really high on the drugs that day and wasn't thinking straight. So I pushed her real hard and she fell and got hurt. That was the moment I realized those drugs changed me and they weren't me. That was also the moment I feel Tinka lost faith in me the most because she never forgave me for it. After that I promised that I would never use drugs again and I grew up that day as well. Tinka believed me and didn't tell on me. I then told Frankie I wasn't going to be his drug dealer anymore. He was pissed and said I was a coward and a sparkly fool. I out of anger, punched him. He fell down, and I fled knowing that he would call his gang to finish me off. School then, became more impossible than ever before. Then I made a stupid decision, I wanted Frankie out of school. So I put the remaining drugs I had in his locker, than I called the cops on him and got him…"

"Expelled." I whispered under my breath as a tear fell.

"I thought I got him expelled, but no that was the cover story they used so people wouldn't find out about the drugs in Frankie's locker. That's why he always bothered you guys and beat you up the first and second time." I said realizing that everything I thought was true was a lie. The whole reason Frankie hated and wanted revenge on him was Gunther's own fault. I can't take this anymore, I need some fresh air. This can't be true.

"Gunther, you lied to me. This whole time your responsible for almost everything bad that's been going on and you didn't even have the balls to admit it till now!" I shouted, I stopped myself from crying. I'm not crying anymore, not for him and not for anyone. This is the last straw and I'm going to be strong and face it all.

"I HATE YOU" I shouted. Gunther just sat there with his head down, not even looking up.

"It's your fault everything on the roof happened. Your fault why Flynn came to save me from Frankie, but utterly failed and got stabbed in the back. Your fault I was almost rapped and your fault that I trying to defend Flynn accidentally pushed Frankie off the roof. Your fault Frankie is probably dead right now!"

That's when the world started to get black and everything was starting to spin. What's going on? I then felt myself fall slowly and someone catching me.

**TINKA POV**

"Edward or Jacob?" I asked Ty as we both sat there at Crusty's waiting for our pizza.

Ty just looked at me crazily.

"What?" he asked

"You heard me, Edward or Jacob?" I asked again smiling evilly.

"I'm not answering that!" he said, with a shocked tone

"Oh come on, don't be so weird about it. You kept asking me weird questions, it's my turn now."

He just rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'm only going to say this once, Jacob, but only because he has a better body." The moment those words left Ty's mouth, I started laughing like crazy and Ty regretted adding that last part to his answer.

"Gay." I said teasingly

He rolled his eyes again "Shut up, if I were gay I wouldn't be here with you."

Did I just hear what I thought I did? Did he admit that he likes me?

I just stared at him and he changed the subject quickly.

After that we ate our pizza's awkwardly and left the restaurant. On our way to the hospital I noticed more than 5 cop cars, a fire engine and an ambulance near Cece's and Rocky's building.

"Ty…look!"

He turned and saw it all.

"Let's go take a closer look to what's going on." he responded worriedly

We walked closer to the building and saw tons of people checking out the scene as well, getting curious to what's going on.

"Ty, ask one the cops what's going on and tell them you live here, so they might answer you faster."

"Okay."

I watched Ty as he walked up to one of the cops. I watched as his face turned from serious to worried to shocked. What the hell? I ran to where Ty was, not even waiting for him to walk back to where we were.

"TY? What's going on?" I asked worried sick

He just looked at me and shook his head, "They found Frankie's body, behind the building. It appears that he's dead."

"WHAT!" I shouted and Ty without even waiting a second hugged me.

**Surprises, surprises. I hope this chapter answers all your questions. See it's all worth waiting for. We finally know what happened on the roof and what Gunther's secret is! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading, any questions or anything just leave a review and I will quickly respond it. I have tried to respond to every review, but some of you guys leave it anonymously so I can't, but thank you and I appreciate every review! Thank you guys for everything. I will try to update soon and please REVIEW! **


	16. Regrets

**Wow, it's been a while. Forgive me for taking so long to update! It's just with school, homework, and end of the year exams, well I've been one busy chick. But! Luckily that never stopped me from wanting to write or finish this story, so don't worry! Anyway thank you, to all of you who have waited patiently to read the next chapter and please forgive me for taking so long to write this chapter! **

**P.S Also thank you for all your wonderful reviews, guys. There really what motivate me to keep writing. So please if you have some time in your busy day to read and review, I would deeply appreciate and reply, if I can. Thank you. **

**GUNTHER POV**

Have you ever had one of those days were you make small mistake's like instead of studying for the biggest test of the year, you go and fool around with your friends instead. The next day in class, you end up failing the exam.

You know those small regrets we have in life like forgetting something important or telling little white lie's that backfire? Well imagine that feeling of regret times a hundred. That's how I felt. I couldn't have fucked up any worse, and I will regret it all my life.

But the moment Cece exploded like that, all that pain in her face, I caused that. I will never forgive myself, for as long as I live. The worse is she hates me now, more than anything and probably will never forgive me.

I saw her gentle face, so calm now as she slept. I caught her as she fainted, must have been all that pressure, anger and lack of vitamins that had made her faint. Well that's what the nurse had said after they checked up on her.

I flashback to just a few minutes ago, Cece yelling at the top of her lungs, shouting I HATE YOU! Me staring at the floor, ashamed of myself, and of everything I've hid from her.

She hates me and there's no chance she'll ever even speak to me at the least. Yup I did it, I finally screwed up so badly that it's to late to turn back and fix it. Worst part, there is nobody else to blame but myself. Regrets we all have them, but this is probably the biggest regret of my entire life and I know it will forever haunt me as long as I live. I watched Cece's sleeping face for the last time and gave her a tiny kiss on the forehead.

"Goodbye Cece." I whispered so she wouldn't wake and silently closed the door on my way out.

**TINKA POV **

"This can't be true." I said to Ty as we walked back to the hospital,

"How can they be so sure he's dead?" I asked

"Well the police obviously wouldn't tell me to much, but they said they have identified his body. There going to do the dialysis on the body. To get an idea of how he died."

I felt a shiver down my spine, honestly I don't really care how he died it. It's still impossible to believe Frankie is dead. Frankie the boy who tortured everyone, the boy who caused all the problems were living now, Frankie the boy who tried to rape Cece and kidnapped Flynn, is dead. Still the thought of him being dead, relaxes me somehow.

"What are you think about?" Ty said completely pulling me out of my train of thought.

"Nothing, why?" I asked, with a shrug

He just shakes his head, "No reason, just you seemed so focused on something. I thought maybe I could help clear your mind." he says, one of his adorable Ty smiles.

I couldn't help, but blush and silently curse at myself for doing so.

"Oh."

Is all I could respond to him and we continued to walk silently the rest of the way.

When we got to the hospital and the waiting room was full of people. On our way to Flynn's room I noticed a nurse kept following us, almost stalking. I told Ty then to meet me in Flynn's room. He just shrugged and left. I went up in front of that nurse who seemed to be following us and straight out said,

"What the hell is your problem? What do you want from us?"

She just laughed in my face.

"Calm down sweetie, have you looked at me. I'm defiantly not a threat to you or anyone."

I narrowed my eyes, that was true. The nurse was a small, pudgy woman. She had a kind, warm face and seemed to be in her mid 40s near early 50s.

"Then why are you following me?"

She then turned her laughing face into a serious one.

"I wanted to ask you. Do you have a twin boy brother?" she asked full of concern.

Okay, now this is officially getting weird.

"Umm….what if I do have a twin brother. What does it matter to you?"

"Oh nothing, but the fact that the boy stormed out of a patient's room disoriented and seemed on verge of doing something stupid."

My eyes widened, she must be talking about Gunther.

"Which did he go? And yes he is my brother."

"He left, but I thought it be a good idea to alert you. Since the girl in the room fainted, when he was there."

"Oh my gosh." I whispered

"Good luck, sweet heart." said the nurse and then walked away.

**ROCKY POV **

I slowly walked in the room and found my best friend in the worst state I've seen in years.

"Cece…" I bit my lip, because I promised myself not to cry when I saw her, but I couldn't help to choke up a bit.

The nurses warned me she'd be sleeping, since a half hour ago she had fainted.

I sat down next to her, that fiery red head. I then felt a tear slip away. I wiped it away quickly and cursed myself for crying.

I felt the bed move a bit and noticed that Cece was waking up.

"Rocky….." she whispered weakly, "Is that you?"

I smiled and grabbed her hand,

"Yes hello, my little ginger." I responded with a small laugh

She smiled back for a few seconds, and then she jumped right up. She looked around confused and shocked for a few seconds.

"Cece? What's wrong?" I asked full of concern

She looked at me again, full of confusion and on the verge of crying.

"Where's Gunther?" she asked

"Gunther? I haven't seen him all day. Why?" I asked, now I'm the one confused.

"Well….." then she finally broke down, into sobs.

"Cece, Oh my god. What happened? What wrong?" I asked numerous times, but all she wanted was me to give her a hug, so she could calm down.

Through the sobs and her heavy breathing she asked what happened and I told her she fainted. Then she explained Gunther was her before me and he told her some huge secret.

"Cece what was the secret?" I asked, "Why did it upset you so much!" I almost yelled, what has Gunther done to hurt Cece so much?

"I can't tell you…" she said still crying, " but all I can say I don't hate him, even though I've probably ruined our relationship forever."

"Cece, I don't get it. You told him you hated him?"

"Yes, I did. But I didn't mean it, Rocky. I was just stressed, with everything that has happened. Honestly, what he told me flipped my world upside down, but I will never hate him. I love him, Rocky. Even after everything." Cece then just kept sobbing her heart out and I without any question, just kept hugging my best friend and prayed things will work out in the end.

**I'm sorry I didn't include anything about what's going on with Flynn, but I promise next chapter will see how Cece reacts to that. Also about how she will react to Frankie's death. Hmm…and Gunther, I hope he doesn't do something stupid like the nurse (Jackie) said he will. Thank you guys for reading this chapter. I know it wasn't as interesting as I wanted it to be, but I had to write this to build the plot. Let's all hope that Cece and Gunther aren't broken up forever though and PLEASE GUYS DON'T KILL ME FOR THAT. LOL. Please review and thank you for reading like always. **


	17. Tearful Goodbyes

**Everyone, I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I apologize to you all. Thank you for being patient with me. Anyway the reason this chapter has been late is because of school, graduation and other stuff. So I haven't really had the time to update the story faster. I'm sorry, but never forget I promise to finish this story! That will always be clear. Thank you for reading and please review. **

**Rocky POV **

It was 30 minutes after Cece cried her heart out to me and told me about what happened with Gunther, that she finally calmed down.

"Good, we feeling a bit better now?" I asked in a soothing voice

Cece nodded softly, and smiled a bit.

She looked like she was about to say something else, when all of a sudden someone opened the door.

"Cece! Are you okay?" yelled the voice.

I turned and saw who it was, Tinka.

Cece looked confused , and so did I. _What is she doing here?_

"What is it?" Cece asked

"Umm…Rocky can we speak outside first?"

_Okay, weird._

"Sure." I answered politely.

We took a step outside and Tinka closed the door shut.

"Yes, Rocky you can stop starring at me now. I know this is weird, but stop looking at me like I have 9 goat heads."

I shook my head and apologized quickly.

"So what is it?" I asked.

"Well, first of all. How is Cece?"

"Umm…Cece's okay now. Why?"

"Well, I heard that she fainted after talking to Gunther."

"Oh. She did, but she's fine now." I told her trying to end this conversation quickly.

"What I really wanted to tell you is after she fainted, Gunther ran off like a psycho according to some nurse. So I wondered if she could help me figure out where he went and if he's okay."

My eyes were wide with shock, "I don't think you should tell her. She's kind of in a difficult state right now. Maybe you should try looking for him yourself and if you don't find him then go to Cece."

Tinka then laughed, "What so funny?" I asked kind of scared.

"No nothing's funny, I'm just laughing out of irony. You see there is more news than just my brother."

"What kind of news?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, Flynn might be mentally ill and Frankie died."

"WHAT?" I yelled

"I'll leave you in charge of breaking the news to Cece. Goodbye." and with that Tinka just left without another word.

Leaving me speechless with my mouth opened wide-open with horror and shock. Frankie's dead? Flynn might be mentally ill? Gunther ran off? Should I tell Cece these things now or wait till she feels a bit better?

**Tinka POV**

Okay, so I agree that wasn't the best way to leave Rocky there, but in my defense I'm bad in these kind of situations. She'll have an easier time telling Cece everything that has been going on than I will. Meanwhile I have other things to worry about. I have to try to find Gunther before he does something crazy.

First, I decided to text Ty telling him I'll be going home and that he didn't have to wait for me or walk me home. He answered back with his usually response to everything:

_whatever_

Oddly enough, the sarcastic thought of _How romantic _came to mind when I got the text.

Anyway, the moment I got home I felt something was terribly wrong. The moment I entered Gunther's room I knew I was right.

Let me make a list why:

1. Gunther's room is never open, it's always locked.

2. None of Gunther's stuff was there.

3. Stuff was thrown all over the room, as if he was in a hurry to get out of there.

4. And finally there was a note on his desk that said _"addressed to Tinka"_.

I picked up the note and read it once. Then I read it again, and again, and again. Till the words finally sunk in and made sense.

"This can't be…." I whispered softly to myself, as tears fell from my eyes.

_Dear Tinka, _

_Well, this is it. I finally have no reason to stay here in America. I'm leaving. No, I am not running away. I'm going back home, where I belong. Don't worry I talked to Father, he bought the plane ticket already. I'm leaving in 4 days. I'm not telling you were I'm staying, because I'm worried you'll try to change my mind. Well it's to late for that now. Bye Tinka, hopefully I'll see you again one day. Also tell everyone else goodbye for me. I bet Cece will be the most glad I'm gone. Anyway bye sis, love you always. Sorry if this hurts you, but I just can't stay here anymore. Even dancing on "shake it up Chicago" lost it's point to me. Don't worry I know you'll become that famous dancer you've always dreamed of being. Till then, goodbye. _

_Your Brother,_

_Gunther_

**Ty POV**

I answered Tinka's text quickly, I already had a feeling she wasn't gonna show. She was gone for to long already. Maybe she really isn't that interested in me. Whatever, I don't like commitments anyways. So better for me, I guess.

I was already at Flynn's room, so I decided to go in anyway and see the little guy before I go.

As I opened the door softly, I noticed that Flynn looked more peaceful than before.

_Maybe he isn't that mentally ill_, I thought to myself.

I smiled at him,

"Fight on, Flynn." I whispered so he wouldn't wake up.

Too late though, he must have heard me or something because the next thing I know he's screaming his lungs off.

"HELP! HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE! FRANKIE LEAVE ME AND MY SISTER ALONE! HELP!"

At first I was shocked before I realized what was going on. Flynn was having a hallucination about Frankie. I did whatever any guy would do. I tried to calm him down.

"Flynn, buddy calm down. It's me Ty, your safe now." but the kid wouldn't listen, he was convinced I was going to do something awful to him.

He just kept pushing me away and screaming. Until, finally a nurse entered the room, to see what was going on. She obviously knew about Flynn hallucination's, because the first thing she did was give him a shot. The shot seemed to calm him down enough to go to sleep.

"Damn, I never knew his hallucinations were that bad."

She just nodded, "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Ty, a friend of Flynn's."

"Humph, well you must leave. Visiting hours are over." she said while rolling her eyes.

_What got up her ass. _I wondered.

**Cece's POV**

"Visiting hours are over" I heard over the speaker. Damn, I wish Rocky could have stayed all night. She really helped me calm down. I've decided that tomorrow, I'll try to get in touch with Gunther and talk to him. Even apologize for not being sensitive to him. Hopefully everything's not totally lost, but I have faith we'll be fine. Couples have fights like these all the time, right?

"Rocky, you got to go." I told her.

"I know." she said, but seemed to be fighting with herself about something. Like if deciding what to do about the situation.

"Are you okay, Rocky? Ever since you and Tinka had that talk, you seem distant." I asked worried,

_Is something going on? _I thought.

"Cece, I love you. You're my best friend. I only want what's best for you." she said softly.

_Okay, something is defiantly up_

"Okay Rocky, spill it. What's going on? You know I can handle it."

She looked at me for a second, "No I don't think so, but you deserve to know."

"Okay, Rocky I'm scared now. Just tell me please." I said more confused by the second.

She sighed, and then almost started crying.

"Here goes." she said and then grabbed my hand tight.

"There are three things I have to tell you. First Gunther ran off like a psycho after you guys had that fight." she said slowly and then looked at me to see if I was okay.

"Keep going, I'm not a five year old." I said trying to hold myself together.

She squeezed my hand,

"Frankie dead and Flynn's mentally ill." she said before giving me a hug and sobbing softly.

Whatever togetherness I had in those few seconds, I lost it in that moment. This can't happening. I thought the worst was over, but no it just started. Frankie's dead, Flynn's mentally sick and Gunther left. It's to hard to believe, but it's true. It seemed as if everything was happening to fast and it was hitting me like a bomb.

"Cece are you okay?" Rocky asked full of worry,

"You've been staring at me for like 2 minutes." Rocky said and then just decided to keep hugging me and trying to wipe the tears that escaped my eyes without me noticing.

"Rocky, it's okay. I wasn't expecting a happy ending. It's all over now. Right?" I said with sadness in my voice.

"Cece, don't say that." Rocky whispered.

"Why? It's true Rocky. We both know it. Nothing was ever going to work out for me, but why does Flynn have to suffer? It's just not fair."

"Cece…" Rocky was pretty much speechless.

"I give up Rocky, on everything."

"Cece, stop being stupid. Everything will work out!" she almost yelled.

"Could you just leave? I don't need you to get in trouble for being here. Visiting hours are over, anyways."

Rocky just shook her head in disgust,

"I thought you were stronger than this, but I guess I was wrong. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Cece. It's not getting you anywhere closer, to that happy ending you want."

Rocky then just shut door without another word. I just stood there and stared at the door and cried till I was convinced I finally ran out of tears to cry. Then I opened the window for some fresh air and fell asleep.

**Gunther POV**

It was stupid of me to just leave and give up on everything. I know it was, but I had no other choice. If Cece didn't want me, I have no reason to be here. Even after everything, I had to see her one last time, before I left to New York to meet my dad and then wait the four days to go home from there. So I asked the taxi that was taking me to the airport, to make one stop at the hospital.

Cece was staying on the first floor, so it'd be easy to see her from the back windows of the hospital.

As I walked up to Cece's window, I saw her. Sleeping on the hospital bed. Her red hair flying in all different directions, but her bangs somehow perfectly in place. Her face was so beautiful, and her lips were perfect and kissable. She was the most amazing girl I have ever met in my life and this is probably the last time I'll ever see her.

They say men don't cry, but I couldn't help it. I let out at least one tear knowing this was the last time I'd ever see her again.

Luckily she left the window opened, so I entered and did the first thing that came to mind. I gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and left, shutting the window behind me.

**Wow intense chapter. Hope you guys liked it. If you did review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Thank you for reading and I will try to update next week! **


	18. Author's note: Summer

**Hey, everyone I know it's been a while. I'm so sorry for not updating for about a month. I promise that around the **

**beginning of August I will start updating again. Yah I've been busy this month with lots of stuff. Freshmen **

**seminar's, Homework for the seminar(it's a fresh seminar program your suppose to go in the summer for 3 **

**weeks! I know it's so lame but you have to do it or they won't let you in the high school!), summer vacation or at **

**least enjoying what left of it and hanging out with my friends. So I'm sorry I've been busy to update but I bet all **

**of you have been to busy to read you know with your summer vacations and all! So yah expect to see new **

**update's in the beginning of August and yes I am finish my story but not yet. I still got a few chapters left to write! **

**Anyways thank you guys for taking time out of your day to read this note and have wonderful SUMMER **

**VACATIONS ALL OF YOU! **


	19. Where do you find peace?

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I've updated, and I'm sorry it's been taking me so long. But thanks guys for having patience with me and for all the wonderful reviews! 70 reviews! Wow, thank you guys! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. Here is the next chapter you've been waiting for! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Any questions on the story or chapter, just review and I promise to answer! Thank you.**

**CECE POV **

"Flynn! Please this is your big sister, Cece! Frankie is gone, no harm will ever come to you again!" I said softly to my little brother while holding his trembling hand.

It's been two days since Rocky told me the news about how Gunther left. Somehow the pain I felt two days ago was gone. All I've been focused on these days is getting Flynn back to his old self. So far, I've made little progress. But little by little I will get Flynn back to normal.

Flynn just stared at me the whole time, as if I were invisible. No emotion except for the fact he was trembling all over.

"Flynn…are you there?" I asked, no answer from Flynn . All he did was stare.

"Please…..Flynn….ANSWER!" I yelled, trying to hold back tears.

Suddenly I heard the door open and a nurse came in.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." I responded as calm as I could.

"I think it's time for you to go. Flynn needs to get checked up."

"Okay." I said quietly.

I got up slowly. I defiantly wasn't ready to leave yet. As I made my way to the door, I took one last look at Flynn and said goodbye. Then for a second I swore I saw him almost wave goodbye back.

**TINKA POV**

I stared at the contact's list on my cell phone for a long time. I was trying to decide what to do and who to call. Ever since I read that letter from Gunther two days ago, I knew I had to try to get him back. But the question is how can I do that? That's when I finally made up my mind, I can't call Gunther obviously because he won't answer, but I can call back up to help me!

**ROCKY POV**

" RING, RING "

I picked up my phone and looked at the caller ID.

_Tinka. _That's weird, why would Tinka call me?

"Hello?" I said as I picked up the call.

"Rocky, we need to talk." Tinka said in her heavy accent, which sounded heavier over the phone.

"What do we need to talk about?" I asked.

"I need your help on getting Gunther back." she said

"Why would I want to help?" I asked, clearly confused. What does she want me to do?

"Because Cece loves Gunther and he loves Cece. We can't let him leave her just because of a stupid fight. Plus he's your friend to and your best friend's boyfriend!" she answered.

"I understand why I should help and I want to. But what can I do to help?"

"I need you to come to New York with me to get Gunther back!" she stated.

"What? I can't just leave out of nowhere. My mom will never let me." I told Tinka.

"But I can't go by myself, he needs someone else to convince him to stay." Tinka said desperately.

"Well….maybe Ty can go with you?" I asked

"Ty? Why should he go?" Tinka asked clearly confused

"Well, first off my mom would let him go since he's older. Second of all Gunther sort of looks up to Ty. Ty will probably be able to convince him to stay."

"Hmmm…." Tinka seemed to be thinking it over and over.

"Okay, you've got a point. Tell Ty were leaving tomorrow at 8 a.m." Tinka said finally.

"Okay, bye." I said

"Bye and thank you Rocky." Tinka said.

**CECE POV**

It was around 8 p.m. and still no progress with Flynn. I came back around 7 and all he does is stare at me. Well that and the occasional tantrum or hallucination he has of Frankie attacking him. Honestly I've been getting tired of this. All I want is for Flynn to be happy and healthy but all the talking and yelling is doing nothing to help him. The doctors are no help either. All they can say is he'll come around eventually. Well that's not good enough for me. I need him to get back to his normal self now.

"Flynn." I said for the last time, while holding his hand.

"Please, listen to me. I need a sign that your going to be your old self again. I want you to happy and healthy. I'm tired of seeing you this way!….." I took a pause to see if he was listening.

"Flynn, please realize that Frankie is no longer going to hurt you anymore. He's gone and your big sister will always protect. Flynn please, I can't lose you to. I've already lost Gunther but to lose you. I just can't handle it anymore. Please Flynn, SNAP OUT OF IT!" I finally yelled and broke into tears.

I felt as the salty tears flowed from my face to Flynn's hand, I was still holding. Then out of nowhere, the impossible happened. Something pulled me in and hugged me.

"Why you crying, Cece?" it said

My eyes shot wide open. _What's going on? _I thought_. _

I saw Flynn hugging me and then he pulled away.

"Why are you crying?" he asked again.

"Flynn? Are you okay?" I asked to make sure I wasn't hallucinating now.

"Umm….yeah?" he answered confused.

"Flynn! OMG!" I cried and hugged him till he couldn't breath.

"What's going on? Where are we?" he kept asking.

"It doesn't matter." I answered "I'm just glad you're okay."

"You know," he answered in a typical Flynn way, "I'll still like to know where I am."

I just kept smiling and hugging him, till the nurse came.

In that moment I couldn't help but feel happy that at least one thing worked out. I even forgot that Gunther was gone for that one moment and just enjoyed the fact that my brother was back safe and sane!

**Thank you for reading this chapter and Flynn's back to his old self! YA! I'll try to update in a week. Thank you guys for everything. Please review this chapter! **


	20. Holding on and Letting go

**Hi Guys, I know its been a while since I updated. No it hasn't been a while its been more like a year and I apologize for that. So I was looking over my reviews and I felt guilty for not updating for so long. I've decided to finish the story with this last chapter for you guys who kept faithfully asking for an update. Here it is and thank you for everything! ****J **

**CECE POV **

Wow how things have changed, it feels like it was just yesterday that me and Gunther went on our first date. Reality is a year has passed by and I have heard nothing from him, not even a text. Honestly I've been more focused on putting my life back together and helping out Flynn. Tinka told me that her and Ty went to get Gunther to convince him to come back, but apparently he decided he needed a fresh start and wanted to get away from everything, including me. At first I was upset of course who wouldn't be? But I have finally decided maybe its for the best. Who knows if it was meant to be we'll find a way back to each other right? Or well that's what they say in those cheesy movies to make break ups or more like abandonment not hurt as much. Life goes on though, and that's just what I'm doing moving on.

"Bye Cece! See you tomorrow. " said Rocky as her and Deuce left to get into his mom's car. Apparently they were all going to have dinner together and discuss their "future". I personally wished them good luck. I can already imagine the awkwardness of that entire dinner.

"Good luck!" I shout back.

Rocky just nodded her head and entered the car with Deuce. I watched as the car drove off leaving me there on the lonely sidewalk. I slowly looked up to the sky. Crap it looks like it was going to rain. I decided to start walking home, before the rain starts.

As I walked slowly, I passed by the boardwalk me and Gunther went to last year on our first date. I felt a sudden urge to go and walk through it. I don't why but lately every time I pass by here I avoid going in, due to the overflow of memories. Today though, I felt the need to just to walk through it. Like something was telling me its time.

Do I sound crazy? Probably.

I give a quick glance at the sky. Yes, the rain is going to start soon. But honestly my desire to walk through here is much bigger than my fear of getting my hair wet.

"Screw it." I whispered under my breathe and walked up the steps leading to the boardwalk.

As I walked on the hard wood surface, I felt it creek. I looked around and saw the little pound where we had the picnic and danced. The water seemed to sparkle like it did that night and I noticed little ducks floating by. I leaned on a pole and saw the beauty of nature. The green grass and luscious flowers. I smelled the sweet scents of nature and for once in a long while felt at peace.

Until, I felt a drop of water on my head and in an instant my peace was ruined. A waterfall of rain fell out of the sky.

CRAP!

I ran, desperately trying to find some sort of shelter from this rain. I stopped and looked around, I could already feel my clothes and hair literally dripping gallons of water by the second. I felt a shiver run down my spine. I closed my eyes for a while and just let the rain fall on me. I surrendered myself to the reality that there's nothing that is going to shade me from this rain, I might as well accept that fact. I stood there for a while till I felt someone put an umbrella over my head. I quickly opened my eyes and turned around.

I swear for a second my heart stopped. His green eyes sparkled, and his blond hair glowed with little drops of rain dripping.

"Gunther…." I whispered as if I had no voice. I had no time to try to say anything else because the moment I muttered his name, he kissed me. It wasn't just any kiss, it was a kiss full of longing, bitter sweetness, and passion. Gunther must have accidentally dropped the umbrella, because I felt the rain pouring hard on us as we kissed and his hands holding my face.

He finally pulled away and said,

"Cece, I'm sorry. I…" I hushed him softly and said with a light tone,

"Gunther honestly before you give me a whole apology speech lets get out of this rain first. This might seem romantic in_ The Notebook_, but honestly it's just plain annoying in real life."

Gunther started cracking up and nodded his head in agreement. He then took my hand and we started to run. That whole entire time we ran, laughing and smiling at how stupid we looked and how its going to be a pain to dry off.

As we laughed and ran, I knew that I forgave him the moment I saw him and I understood finally why he left. He left to find his way back to me.


End file.
